Mía, solo mía
by panchypotter
Summary: James Sirius Potter ha cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero hay solo uno del que se arrepentirá para siempre...


**Declaimer****:** no soy Rubia, ni millonaria, ni escribí la grandiosa saga de Harry Potter, ni mande a construir esa casita del árbol tan mona. lamentablemente los personajes que reconozcan y lugares pertenecen al mágico mundo de J.K. Rowling, nuestra reina, también aparecerán algunos personajes de mi creación que son los que no reconozcan. como pueden deducir esta historia obviamente contiene **incesto ****y**** escenas de sexo ****explicito. **cualquier critica, sugerencia, amenazas de muerte o chantaje háganme saber mediante un comentario :D !

lamento su hay errores ortográficos o gramaticales, pero estaba desesperado por subirlo antes de irme a la universidad y le di click a corrección automática :s, bueno eso, disfruten de esta pareja incestuosa que me encanta.

Dicen que olvidar es más fácil con un par de copas encima… sin embargo luego muchas cervezas, media botella de hidromiel y casi una completa de whisky de fuego, seguía sintiendome igual de patético, enfurecido y deprimido.

Mi pecho seguía sintiéndose oprimido, la garganta seguía escociéndome, mis ojos seguían con ese molesto picor que sentía desde hace semanas… sin embargo quedaban eclipsadas por aquel dolor que se extendía por mi cuerpo y parecía desgarrar todo dentro de mí, rompiendo mis huesos hasta convertirlos en polvo, mientras mis músculos se asemejaban más a carne molida que cualquier otra cosa, pequeños sables que atravesaban mi pecho, donde el corazón que alguna vez palpito aceleradamente mientras la besaba, parecía estar siendo apuñalado por miles de pequeños y afilados cristales…

Pero no importa cuánto alcohol tuviera que ingerir, cuantas costosas botellas de whisky tuviera que comprar, mi único propósito era olvidar. Yo tenía que olvidar.

Tenía que olvidarla.

¿Por qué tenía que él, James Sirius Potter, olvidar a una mujer?

Porque la amaba, con todo su desgarrado corazón, con toda su fuerza, con todo su cuerpo, todo su ser. Amaba a esa mujer.

A esa mujer que tanto hizo sufrir muchos años atrás.

Tenía que olvidar que todo este sufrimiento no era más que su puta culpa, todo era su maldita y jodida culpa. Porque era un maldito hijo de puta que le había roto el corazón en pedazos, la había destrozado por dentro. Un egoísta, egocéntrico, altanero, que pensó que podía jugar con los sentimientos de cualquier chica, de aprovecharse de ellas y luego desecharlas.

Desecharlas como si no fueran más que basura, tal como lo hizo con ella.

Recuerdo cuando tenía 17 años y una chica, luego de que cortara con ella al día siguiente de cuando tuvimos sexo desenfrenado en la torre de astronomía, humillándola frente a todo el castillo, me maldijo. Me grito con lágrimas escurriendo de sus pálidas mejillas, con los rubios cabellos despeinados de tanto pasarse las manos histéricamente por su cabeza, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras aguanta los sollozos y voz estrangulada...

"te enamoraras Potter, te volverás completamente loco por la única mujer que no te amé, hará trizas tu putrefacto corazón, lo arrancara de tu pecho y lo pateara a la basura tal como tu haz hecho todos estos años… "

Con una sonrisa burlona, que rallaba en lo cruel, negué con la cabeza mientras pasaba por su lado dirigiéndole la mirada más déspota y despreciativa de mi repertorio, me cargaban los espectáculos, las actuaciones melodramáticas de novelas rosa frente a todo el castillo y las lágrimas de cocodrilo. Fue solo un bueno polvo y punto, todo el mundo sabe que es lo único que se puede obtener de mí.

"eso no sucederá nunca Lewis, porque no llevan a la lunática a su sala común?, ya demasiada lastima ha dado…" dije dirigiéndome a sus amigas que me fulminaban con la mirada.

Pasando entre la multitud, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, azules, zafiros llenos de tristeza y decepción, que hizo que una ráfaga de culpa atravesara fugazmente por mi cuerpo, tan fugas que me convencí de que no había sucedido.

Ella se mantenía ahí, inmóvil, sujetando un grueso ejemplar de _antídotos asiáticos _mientras sus ojos se anclaban en los míos para luego fijarlos nuevamente en la llorosa chica que era consolada por sus amigas. De refilón la vi inclinarse para susurrarle algo en voz baja al chico que se encontraba a su lado, Albus, mi hermano, con su cabello tan azabache como el mío, que le apretó afectuosamente el hombro, mientras ambos se alejaban de la multitud en sentido contrario a donde yo iba a reunirme con mis amigos, donde Fred, Lorcan, Lysander y Matt me esperaban con una sonrisa burlonas, mientras hacían bromas sobre agregar a Lewis a la lista de chicas desvirgadas.

Sin embargo yo no podía olvidar su mirada zafiro en mí, esa mirada llena de decepción, por lo que me limitaba a sonreír débilmente, mientras asentía y fingía reír con ellos.

Y es ahora donde debo felicitar a Lewis por su asombroso talento en adivinación, luego de 5 años su maldición dio frutos, reduciéndose a mí en un asqueroso bar, bebiéndome cualquier sustancia liquida que fuera capaz de llenar mi sangre con el Etanol suficiente como para noquearme por algunas horas y apagar mi mente de los crueles comentarios que mi misma conciencia me dedicaba.

Sin embargo Lewis nunca me advirtió que a esa mujer la conocía desde siempre…

detuve lentamente en coche mientras miraba fijamente el pequeño trozo de pergamino que sujetaba una de mis manos temblorosas, ya había tachado los otro tres bares a los que había ido sin resultado alguno, claro si no contamos los piropos obscenos, los ebrios que intentaron piñizcar mi trasero cuando pase y aquel hombre, que podía haber sido un empresario, con su impecable traje a rallas, que no paro de invitarme tragos, los que rechace miles de veces y que creyó que si era directo y ponía un fagos sobre la mesa y decía que quería compañía esta noche, yo accedería a irme a su grandiosa suite en el centro de Londres a pasar una noche de desenfreno con él.

Es que acaso tenia pinta de prostituta? Mejor no respondan a eso, sé que no estaba en mis pintas mas elegantes, pero vamos, que mejor podía lucir uno si había salido apresuradamente de cama, en camisón, calzándose los zapatos a tropezones mientras me dirigía a la salida para tomar mi abrigo negro y salir dando un gran portazo.

Quizá el hecho de que los zapatos fueran de un rojo intenso, más que su camisón blanco fuera de seda, y que su abrigo no fuera lo suficientemente lago para cubrir sus muslos, si le daban una apariencia de prostituta, quizá solo un aire.

Suspirando subí el freno de mano, había sido toda una proeza manejar a hasta este lugar, si le agregamos el hecho de que manejar coches no se le daba tan bien como volar en una escoba y que esta fuera una de las zonas más peligrosas de todo Londres, del tipo de lugar del que sales si una pisca de dinero o simplemente sales muerto. Pero era mi última esperanza de encontrarlo, había estado investigando durante unos días, todos los clubs, bares y discotecas de todo el país, sabiendo que no se iría del país, el departamento de aurores se estaba cerciorando de ello.

No porque fuera un delincuente, más bien un desaparecido. Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra hace dos semanas, luego de una reunión familiar, tía Ginny, la abuela y Lily estaban vueltas locas, completamente histéricas y llorando gran parte del día. Incluyéndome, solo que yo solo lo hacía cuando estaba sola en mi cómodo apartamento oculta de las miradas interrogantes del resto.

El departamento de aurores registro con pinzas cada centímetro de Londres, se instalaron en las fronteras y estaban limpiando casi todo el país en su búsqueda, después de todo, uno de sus mejores aurores era el que había desaparecido, el mejor de su edad, uno de los mejores de todos los tiempo, el que había capturado más mortífagos regenerados que nadie, solo comparado con su padre y con el fallecido ojo loco.

James era conocido por ser temerario y valiente, en extremo de hecho, había escuchado a la mayoría de su colegas decir que los hacía sentir disminuidos, él no se detenía ante nada, ágil, sin miedo y de pie aunque tuviera todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, con sus chistes, sarcasmos y fingida arrogancia, con esa mirada que decía "soy mejor que tu".

Yo siempre pensé que toda ese entrega y valentía, tenía un trasfondo mucho más profundo, él no se detiene ante nada, no tiene límites, por que en verdad no le teme a la muerte, de alguna manera, la ansia, la busca a la vuelta de la esquina, en cada redada, en cada pelea, lanzándose de altos edificios para caer con una agilidad asombrosa, agazapado y sin ningún hueso roto. Y eso me exasperaba, cada vez que me enteraba de que harían redadas, sabría que la próxima vez que lo viera estaría con algún tipo de herida, aguantando sermones de su padre y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, dejando en claro que si tuviera la oportunidad lo haría una y otra vez. Él se burlaba de la muerte día a día.

Es por eso que los primeros días, no me preocupe demasiado, no mucho, el siempre encontraba la manera de terminar sano y salvo aunque la situación se volviera en su contra. De hecho había pensado que solo se había ido de juerga y había terminado en Colombia comprando monos de manera ilegal o con un tatuaje con la cara del primer ministro en el glúteo.

Después comencé a inquietarme, el no desaparecería de esa manera sin comunicarse con nadie, ni siquiera Fred, Lorcan, Matt y Lysander sabían dónde se encontraba. Nadie sabía nada de él y el miedo de que él estuviera herido me consumía, para que decir lo que sentía cuando durante la noche me atacaba el pensamiento de que él estuviera muerto. Pero él no estaba muerto, no podía estar muerto. Yo lo sabría, lo sentiría.

Lo conocía bien, de toda la vida, por lo tanto sabía que el departamento de aurores no podría encontrarlo nunca, no cuando él no quiere ser encontrado, siempre fue el mejor en el juego del escondite. Luego de ver que la búsqueda no daba frutos, y de que Lysander no estaba de acuerdo conmigo de buscarlo por nuestros propios medios, llame a Fred.

Quien lo conocería mejor que Fred? Puede que solo yo, pero era mi única esperanza, comenzamos a buscar en los registros de apariciones del departamento de seguridad mágica, ni un solo rastro en apariciones fuera del país, por lo tanto seguía en Inglaterra, lo que reducía bastante el papeleo a revisar, comenzamos a revisar las apariciones fuera de Londres y tampoco hallamos nada sospechoso, por lo tanto el seguía en Londres, oculto, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que estaba oculto y no podríamos decírselo a nadie.

Lamentablemente Fred fue llamado para patrullar una redada, al parecer, los mortifagos rezagados habían aprovechado la distracción del cuadrante del aurores y habían atacado a una familia de muggles en las afueras de Oxford, un pequeño pueblo y Fred al ser el que sigue en mando luego de James, debía dirigir a sus hombres en la misión. Una vez sola, comencé a frecuentar bares y clubs, en su búsqueda, conseguí algunas pistas que se redijeron a 4 lugares en donde podía estar y esta era la última, él debía estar aquí, tenía que estar aquí.

No debería preocuparme por él, de hecho no debería ni siquiera pensar en él, pero aquí estoy, luego de días llorando de preocupación, con el corazón contraído del terror de que algo le suceda, deteniéndome frente a un estrecho y sucio callejón en su búsqueda.

Buscando desesperadamente al hombre que me rompió el corazón.

Mi primer amor.

Mis altos tacones repiqueteaban furiosos contra el asfalto, resonando como una alegre melodía, mientras miraba hacia atrás, cuidando de mi espalda, sostenía con fuerza mi varita dentro del bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo, esperando la más mínima señal de peligro para desenfundarla y atacar. Levante mi mirada hacia la escalera de emergencias con varita en mano, donde un gato negro y con solo algunas pelusas de pelo por pelaje me miraba fijamente, maldito gato roñoso, había botado unas latas de cerveza y casi me mata de un ataque cuando estas cayeron a mis espaldas con un gran estruendo, rompiendo el silencio del callejón.

Mi imaginación comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad alarmante, este era el lugar ideal para asesinar a alguien sin que nadie se enterara, donde podía atacar un violador que tenga un fetiche con las pelirrojas, algún hijo de la luna con sed de venganza, algún vampiro literalmente sediento o algún mortifico…

Agite mi cabeza para alejar esas ideas de mi mente, no era saludable pensar esta clase de cosas, no cuando sabes que son muy posibles. Esquivando botes de basura y cajas llegue a una puerta de hierro de aspecto pesado, arriba de esta se leía en letras rojas de neón "la varita torcida". Arrugando la nariz ante el fuerte olor a orines que envolvía el aire a mi alrededor empuje la pesada puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

El olor a tabaco, cigarrillos, alcohol y vomito me abofeteo en el rostro, incluso creo que podía distinguir el olor a hoja de mandrágora, famosa por hacerte ver un mundo lleno de colores, podía hacerte correr desnuda por toda una avenida con solo una probada…. Y no es que a mí me haya pasado.

El suelo de irregulares tablas de madera, está lleno de moho, vómito y alcohol derramado, el lugar era obscuro el aire estaba lleno de humo que te escocia los ojos y nublaba la visión. Había pequeñas mesas bastante maltratadas repartidas por la estancia, al fondo estaba la vieja y descolorida barra, donde un cantinero con un poblado bigote y aspecto de no haberse lavado las manos ni duchado en días serbios los tragos. Se escuchaban risas estruendosas, alaridos, gritos y cuchicheos que se entremezclaban dando como resultado un molesto ruido que sabía más tarde me produciría dolor de cabeza.

Recorrí con la vista el lugar después de cerrar la pesada puerta a mi espalda, llamando la atención de algunos que se encontraban más cercanos a la puerta, un hombre bastante barbudo que dirigió su mirada automáticamente a mis piernas, estaba sentado junto a un grupo de hombres que me devoraban con la mirada y silbaban apreciativamente.

Maldita sea como fue que no se me ocurrió ponerme un pantalón o algo que me cubriera más?, soy una idiota, aunque creo que hubiese sido mucho mejor una bolsa de papel en el rostro y las ropas que usaba para pintar, mi holgada sudadera gris y mis pantalones de chándal negros. Al menos eso ocultaría algo de mi anatomía.

El silencio comenzó a instalarse en el bar a medida que avanzaba entre las mesas, no había muchas mujeres, de hecho solo había prostitutas con sus generosos escotes y cortos vestidos que me fulminaban con la mirada, como ese hombre pudo confundirme con una puta? Yo no me veo así! Bueno espero no verme así.

El resto eran hombres, de hecho pude distinguir la presencia de hombres lobo, que comenzaron a aullar cuando pase cerca de sus mesas, gruñendo guarradas por lo bajo. Y vampiros con su claro cutis y sus invitaciones para tomar copas de sangre.

-te mordería cada trozo de piel preciosura…- dijo un chico que de seguro era de mi edad, mientras mordía salvajemente un trozo de carne mirando mi trasero. Sentía como el rubor se apoderaba de mi rostro, concentrando toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en mi rostro dándome de seguro el aspecto de un semáforo.

-algo me dice que debe saber delicioso…

-desde aquí puedo sentir el exquisito olor de tu ropa interior… no quieres ir a algún lugar donde podamos divertirnos? Me muero por desgarrarte esas braguitas con los dientes.

-muero por lamer ese culito que tienes pequeña pelirroja…- nunca antes había deseado tanto que me tragara la tierra y llegar directo al infierno, que satanás me azotara con un látigo, incluso con una cadena. que me obligaran a usar esos horribles zapatos de anciana y que se me cayeran los dientes que estar en este antro. Que este bar de mala muerte sufriera la ira de Dios por ser testigo de tantos pecados, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos ser acosada por una manada de hombres lobo.

Y ahí fue, cuando estaba pidiendo a Merlín que saliera sin ser abusada, embarazada, ni raptada por esos musculosos lobos, cuando lo vi. Conocería ese alborotado cabello tan negro como la noche y esa ancha y musculosa espalda donde fuera. Era el, James.

Tenía la espalda algo curvada, apoyando los codos sobre la barra, una remera azul marino y unos jeans negros, a su lado estaba una chica, con un ceñido vestido turquesa, medias de red, altas botas negras y melena rubia, odio las rubias.

-oye lindura, vamos a un lugar más privado?- algo tibio rodea mi cintura, mejor dicho alguien, estrechándome hacia un cuerpo firme. Inmediatamente las alarmas de peligro se encienden en mi cerebro. Se giró para apreciar la cara del primer hombre que me grito, aquel que quería morderme.

-lo lamento, pero vengo a encontrarme con alguien…- digo tratando de apartar sus manos, sin embargo el parece no estar de acuerdo.

-vamos, no te hagas la mojigata, muero por arrancarte la ropa…- podía escuchar a sus amigos animándolo.

-quizás no le gustan los perros sarnosos Axel… yo bebería hasta la última gota de ti, hueles delicioso pequeña…- lo único que faltaba que los indiferentes hijos de la noche participaran en los piropos.- me gustan las chicas lindas como tú.

-guarda tus colmillos chupa sangre, ella viene conmigo…-aferro con más fuerza mi cintura pegándome a su sudoroso pecho llenos de feas cicatrices. Bastante incomoda trate de apartar nuevamente sus manos, sin embargo ambos me ignoraban.

-no está a tu altura lobo maloliente, una damisela como ella no le gusta oler a perro mojado…

-damisela? De qué siglo saliste reina victoria, tienes cara de chica…- algunos amigos del vampiro se levantaron indignados, al igual que los lobos. Genial Rose acabas de provocar la catorceava revolución entre estos legendarios enemigos, mereces una conmemoración.

-e lamento interrumpir su amigable charla, pero mmm debo irme, tengo que reunirme con mi primo… suéltame maldita sea, me hacen daño- sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, me hallaba entre un grupo de hombres mucho más fuertes, peligrosos y ebrios con los que jamás me había topado, mientras cada uno me tironeaba de diferentes lados, hasta el punto de hacerme daño.

-será mejor que le suelten…- y hay esta James arrastrando las palabras, dificultosamente de pie, con los ojos fijos en mí.

No es que no aprecie la compañía de una bella dama, pero digamos que no tenía ganas de estar con ninguna mujer que no fuera ella, solo ella, son sus labios carnosos y rosas, suaves, su cabellos color fuego que caían como una cascada de lava por su espalda, sus piernas pecosas y esos ojos azules que puedo ver proyectados en mis parpados cada vez que cerraba mis ojos.

Por lo tanto no prestaba mucha atención a la chica que tenía a mi lado, que tocaba tentativamente mi pierna mientras prácticamente me ofrecía de todo.

-eres muy guapo… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- pregunto aun con la mano en mi pierna, mientras subía cada vez más a mi miembro.

-no te he dicho mi nombre y creo que sería bueno que me dejaras solo- ella parecía molesta por el rechazo, sacando rápidamente la mano de mi pierna para irse completamente enfadada agitando su teñida melena rubia. Tom el cantinero silbo por lo bajo, riendo entre dientes.

-creo que no deberías tomas más chico- dice mientras "limpia" un montón de sucios vasos.

-pues tu no me lo impedirás si sabes lo que te conviene…- dije de mal humor. Al parecer el whisky estaba surtiendo efectos ya que me demore bastantes segundos en conseguir pronunciar aquella sola frase. Tome nuevamente un trago directamente de la botella, pasando por alto el hecho de los miles de microbios y enfermedades que podría contraer.

-acabas de rechazas a esa chica, no estaba nada mal, hay que estar bastante mal como para negarse a una noche de sexo…- dice levantando las cejas. Sin embargo yo seguía con la mirada fija en la nada, perdido pensando en ella. Al ver q no iba a replicar nada, dejo los vasos sobre la barra y me miro con mayor interés, como estudiándome.-es una mujer?

A pesar de que ya tenía la respuesta en mente, bastantes segundos pasaron antes de procesarla y hacer que mis labios la pronunciaran.- si, la más hermosa de todas…

-lo sabía, siempre es una mujer…- dijo mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza y volvía a limpiar los vasos.- te rompió el corazón?

-no…- dije negando mientras trataba de enfocar al peludo cantinero.- yo se lo rompí a ella y ahora que me he dado cuenta de que la amo, ella esta con otra persona…

-entonces eres mucho más idiota de lo que creí chico… nunca le rompas el corazón a una mujer, no hay nada peor que una mujer con el corazón roto y con sed de venganza.- no pude evitar darle la razón, era el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos, solo faltaba que la reina lo proclamara.

-ella ni siquiera quiere venganza… solo pasa de mí, no existo para ella.- dije en un tono algo lastimero, mientras mi pecho se apretaba con mucha más fuerza. Tom volvió a mirarme fijamente.

-no creo que la solución sea llorar y emborracharse como un marica- ni siquiera me sentí ofendido, tenía razón, ocultándome del mundo para poder beber en paz y llorar como un marica por dos semanas y contando.- debes buscarla, decirle que lo sientes, rogar y enterrar todo tu orgullo masculino, aunque no sé si te queda mucho… besarla y hacerle el amor como un loco, la solución siempre es hacerle el amor… a menos que la hayas cagado en grande…

-la he cagado a lo grande, con orquesta y fuegos artificiales incluidos…- dije tomando otro trago, mientras recibía una mirada de compasión del viejo cantinero.

-que Merlín se apiade de ti entonces muchacho…- dijo mientras levantaba su vaso lleno de vino de escruto. Luego del largo trago, su mirada se fija en un punto lejano a mi espalda, su expresión deja de ser compasiva y se vuelve dura. Giro mi cabeza hacia ese punto, escuchando algunas palabras sueltas e incomprensibles, parecían como si provinieran de las profundidades del océano donde solo pude escuchar una maldición proveniente de una voz que se me hizo bastante conocida. No fue buena idea girar la cabeza de esa manera. Definitivamente el whisky de fuego se ha apoderado de mis sentidos además de no entender nada de lo que decían un fuerte mareo me sacudió, haciendo que me afirme con fuerza a la astillosa barra.

Un punto rojo rodeado de manchones marrones y negros que comenzaron a tomar forma, brazos, piernas, cabezas y torsos; eran cuerpos, personas, hombre rodeando a una bella mujer de piel pálida, enfundada en un abrigo negro ajustado en la estrecha cintura, con un vestido blanco y altos zapatos rojos… al igual que su cabello.

Tengo que parpadear un par de veces, para que las imágenes se vuelvan un poco más nítidas, me fijo en el rostro de la mujer, pecas en sus mejillas, labios rosas y unos grandes e impresionantes ojos azules, como brillantes zafiros.

Rose…

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con el corazón bombeando rápidamente sangre a todo mi cuerpo, como regenerándolo, cerrando todas esas heridas, todos esos desgarrones y apuñaladas, volviéndome a la vida. Con dificultad llego cerca de ellos, un vampiro y un lobo la tironean mientras sus respectivos grupos enseñan los dientes tras ellos, veo como el lobo la pega a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura como si ella le perteneciera.

La furia vuelve a bullir en mí, con un único pensamiento cegando a todos los demás, "ella es Mia".

Me acerco tambaleante, veo como ella intenta que la suelten, sin embargo ellos la ignoran, con mis ojos fijos en ella con la mirada algo perdida y con dificultad digo- será mejor que me suelten…- todos se giran para mirarme, el estúpido chico lobo, sonríe con algo de burla, al igual que sus amigos, nunca me han agradado mucho, son mucho más insolentes que los vampiros.

-y si no quiero que? Me vomitaras encima guaperas?- dice pegando a Rose mucho más cerca de el cuándo el vampiro al fin la suelta. Sus amigos vuelven a reír, y yo adopto mi sonrisa más déspota y sarcástica, estoy frente a un estúpido perro sañoso que se las da de payaso ligón, pff no sabes con quien te has metido idiota. Yo soy el reí de los idiotas payasos y ligones.

-soy auror, perro estúpido… será mejor que tú y la sanguijuela quiten sus manos de ella si no quieren que les arranque un brazo…- los vampiros siempre han valorado más su vida eterna. Su semblante se ensombreció y su mandíbula se cuadro, al igual q la mía, manteniendo los dientes apretados, no es bueno transformarse y morder a un perro idiota con delirios de grandeza cuando estas ebrio, nunca es bueno un león ebrio.

- con suerte te mantienes de pie, dudo que puedas matarme en este estado señor autor- dice burlesco, mi mirada se posa en Rose que sigue aprisionada entre sus brazos, el percibiendo mi mirada tuerce la boca hasta posar su nariz cerca del nacimiento del pelirrojo cabello de Rose, para luego aspirar su aroma y cerrar los ojos por un segundo emitiendo un suave ronroneo, Rose se retuerce nerviosa en sus brazos.

-el no pero yo si… quita tus garras de la chica si no quieres que te mate Axel, lo último que necesito son problemas con los aurores…- Tom llega a mi lado cargando un grande rifle de aspecto pesado. Inmediatamente me siento algo aliviado, aunque suela admitirlo, no podría ni golpear a ese idiota en el estado en el que estoy.- tú también conde, sepárense si no quieren que les vuele los casos, son balas de plata con agua bendita…

-vamos Tom…- comenzó el perro idiota con una sonrisa más suave.- todos sabemos que no dispararas…

Sin mediar palabra Tom apunto el rifle a su cabeza y disparo.

El perro idita lo esquivo por milímetros, con cara de espanto, al igual que Rose que se quedó muy quieta y con los ojos demasiado abiertos palideciendo al menos tres tonos. El silencio reino en el bar, y tanto los vampiros como lobos se alejaron del rifle dirigiéndose a sus mesas, sin embargo ante mi mirada ceñuda, el perro baboso seguía sujetando a Rose. Esta luego del trance inicial, pareció despertar y levantando su pie con rapidez aplasto el fino tacón de sus zapatos contra el pie del idiota, este soltó un alarido y la soltó inmediatamente levantando las manos en señal de rendición mientras retrocedía con Tom apuntándole directamente al corazón.

Rose se acercó a mi tomando mi manga con fuerza y jalándome al exterior, el perro estaba ya sentado en su mesa cerca de la salida mirándonos a mí y a Rose mientras esta trataba de hacerme avanzar.

Tom llego a mi lado entregándome la botella casi vacía de Whisky y una ligera sonrisa, que ahora se me antojo peligrosa, no todos los días alguien con una rifle inmenso se enfrente a vampiros y Lobos frente a uno, ese hombre merecía respeto.- toma chico y suerte son la furia pelirroja, sigue mi consejo…

-hasta luego Tom-Dándole una última sonrisa a Tom, que seguía con el rifle en mano amenazando a quien osara mirarlo demasiado, deje que Rose me arrastrara a la salida, pasamos frente a la mesa de los perros y el idiota siguió con la mirada a Rose.

-cuando quieras sexo salvaje ven a buscarme preciosura, no olvidare tu olor, me gustan violentas…- dice mirándola con deseo una sonrisa torcida que me dieron ganas de tomar el rifle de Tom y deformarle el rostro a balazos. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca e insultarlo cuando Rose me agarra de la remera y me lanza literalmente al callejón, estrellándome contra el frio y húmedo asfalto.

-no cuentes con ello idiota, me he arruinado las uñas tratando de sacar tus garras de mi…- dijo mostrándole un solo dedo de su mano y una sonrisa sarcástica y peligrosa en partes iguales. Antes de cerrar la pesada puerta de hierro se podía escuchar como el idiota aullaba y seguía declarándole su amor eterno diciéndole guarradas.

Una vez a solas en el oscuro y maloliente callejón, la escucho como suelta un sonoro suspiro. Se gira para encontrándome aun en el suelo contemplándola con una pequeña sonrisa, que supuestamente intentada apaciguar su cabreo.

-y tú porque mierda sonríes? Estuve a punto de convertirme en la cena de un grupo de vampiros y hombres lobo por tu culpa, maldito estúpido, cerdo egoísta… será mejor que te levantes si no quieres que te patee en el suelo, mira que ganas no me faltan…- dijo pasando por mi lado como si no fuera más que basura.

Sus tacones repiqueteaban con fuerza sobre el suelo, de una manera condenadamente sensual, mientras su abrigo negro ondeaba al viento detrás de ella al igual que sus cabellos. Con dificultad me pongo de pie mientras todo gira a mi alrededor, agazapado e intentando estabilizarme con las manos. Ella suelta un ruidito impacción y con un movimiento de varita yo me encuentro avanzando hacia ella con mucha más rapidez de la que yo era capaz en este preciso momento.

Una vez que llego hasta ella, me apoya sobre el costado del coche para que no caiga, el viaje levitando me ha sentado horrible, podía sentir el vómito subir y bajar por mi garganta. Abre la puerta de los asientos traseros tira su varita al asiento del copiloto y se arremanga las mangas del abrigo. Dirige su mirada a mí, con los labios y el entrecejo fruncido. Esta molesta.

Y cuando una chica Weasley es mejor mantener la boca cerrada hasta que se le pase.

Manteniendo mi pequeña sonrisa, para que se apiade de mí, la miro fijamente mientras lanza al maletero libros, abrigos y bolsos, observo atentamente como se dobla para alcanzar los objetos dentro del coche, viendo sobre la ropa como los músculos de las piernas y los costados se estiran de forma sensual, la curva de su trasero apenas cubierto por el corto vestido donde traslucen unas bragas negras de encaje.

El deseo corre por mis venas, quemando todo a su paso, atrás queda la tristeza y el dolor, también la alegría de verla, todo eso se ve aplastado por el deseo, la garganta ya no pica, ahora esta tan seca como el Sahara, mis pupilas están dilatad mientras delineo con mi vista sus curvas, la estrecha cintura, las caderas, el contorno de las pecosas piernas.

Ella se vuelve hacia mí antes de que cometa algo estúpido como sujetar sus caderas y atraer su trasero hacia mi pelvis, sigue silenciosa pero sus hombros ya no están tan tensos como antes. Esperar a que ella rompa el silencio es lo mejor y al parecer Merlín esta de mi lado.

-que me ves?- dice de mala leche.- ven entra de una vez, no tengo toda la noche…- me agarra del brazo y me ayuda a entrar sin embargo pierdo el equilibrio dentro del coche y caigo de espalda sobre los cómodos asientos, sujetando su cintura y haciéndola caer sobre mí, puedo sentir a través de los jeans como nuestras piernas están enredadas y sus blandos pechos se aplastan contra mi tórax, adaptando cada curva a mi cuerpo y suelto una carcajada, aferrándola con las fuerza.

Su cabeza que había impactado contra mi pecho se alza y sus ojos me miran como queriendo desintegrarme, trata de alzarse sin embargo yo la sujeto aún más fuerte pegándola a mí y acercando sus labios a los suyos. Reacciona a tiempo y pone sus brazos sobre mi pecho y me empuja para hacerme caer otra vez.

-suéltame James, no estoy de humor…- dice luchando.

-no estas de humor para un poco de sexo en la parte de atrás de un coche?... wow y yo que pensaba que al fin cumpliría mi fantasía sexual más deseada.- una de mis fantasías, ella participaba en todas. Ella entrecerró los ojos, mientras yo no la pierdo de vista, disfrutando al máximo el momento, los últimos que me quedan junto a ella.

-lamento recordarte que no soy una de tus putas…- dijo enterrando sus uñas en mis manos hasta dejar marcas, suelto su cintura a regaña dientes y ella se aleja de mi llevándose su calor. Mi mira desde la puerta y comienza a cerrarla con fuerza sin importar que parte de mis piernas y pies sigan aun fuera del coche. Las flexiono con rapidez para que no las ampute y veo como ella rodea el auto hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor.-y no se te ocurra vomitar mi coche…

-por el humor que traes parece que no has cogido en meses…- y me alegro, añadí para mi mientras ella se giraba en el asiento y me encestaba un golpe en el estómago que hizo que las ganas de vomitar volvieran. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia volvió al volante y arranco el auto.

-pues por las pintas de mendigo, el olor a muerto que traes y la barba deduzco que eres tú el que no ha cogido últimamente, aunque no me sorprende… al menos te has duchado?- dice con la vista fija en la carretera. Su rostro iluminado por la luna y las señaléticas se ve pálido y oscuras sombras rodean la piel bajo sus ojos, las marcas de cansancio son evidentes en su cara, de seguro no a dormido bien. Nuevamente la furia retuerce mis entrañas al pensar en qué clase de cosas la mantienen tan ocupadas para no poder dormir.

-pero que humor traes, no te alegras ni un poco al menos de verme vivo?- dije algo picado.

-que humor quieres que tenga si el idiota de mi primo desaparece de la noche a la mañana, dejando a toda la familia preocupada, a la abuela casi le da un ataque, tu madre no para de llorar, al igual que Lily, crees que le hace bien en su estado? Tiene 7 meses de embarazo y llora todo el maldito día por el estúpido hermano que tiene, Albus y los chicos ayudan a los aurores en tu búsqueda, tu papá esta devastado al igual que el abuelo, los tíos están preocupados, no veo a papá desde hace dos semanas, mamá acompaña todo el día a tu madre y ambas lloran a moco tendido, me haces conducir horas por los peores sitios de Londres, entrar al clubs, aguantar los asquerosos piropos de hombre asquerosos, que crean que soy una prostituta y me ofrezcan un fajo de billetes por una mamada, casi ser la cena de un grupo de bestias hormonales y un loco con un rifle casi me vuela la cabeza… todo por tratar de encontrarte y recuperar algo de paz en mi vida, de tranquilizar a mi familia y te quejas de mi mal humor? Pues déjame decirte que maldito hijo de banshee egoísta y arrogante, que puedo tener el puto humor que se me antoje! Puedo insultarte por horas por ser un maldito desconsiderado y es mejor que dejes de hacerte el chistoso si no quieres que te arroje en medio de la carretera y que te aplaste un camión…

La escucho botar grandes cantidades de aire, recuperando oxigeno luego de darme ese gran discurso hablándome rápidamente, sus hombros parecen relajarse, pero yo sigo en silencio, mirando fijamente su perfil mientras la culpa comenzaba a consumirme, no pensé que causaría tal alboroto, pensé en mi familia y amigos, en la abuela, en mamá y papá, en la pobre Lily con esa panza enorme llorando sobre el hombro de Malfoy, en Fred buscándome, en el tío Ron revisando cada rincón de Londres… en Rose buscándome.

-lo siento…- dije bajito, muy bajito. Sabía que me había escuchado por que la escuche gruñir. Ella no respondió nada más y seguía con la vista fija en la carretera, pasaron minutos cuando me pregunte a donde me llevaba. Estaba bastante ocupado mirándola y tratando de no vomitar al sentir el movimiento del coche.- a donde me llevas?

-a mi departamento, puedes ducharte y cambiarte ropa, esas apestan, tengo algunas poleras de L…

-preferiria ir a mi departamento, no… no quiero… molestar más y prefiero usar mi ropa que la de el…- ella solo asintió y siguio ignorándome. Mi pecho volvió a sangrar ante la casi mención de aquel hijo de puta, recordándome que la había perdido.

Las ganas de vomitar y llorar volvieron con fuerza y preferí cerrar mis ojos para tranquilizarme, la cabeza aun me daba vueltas, todo se volvia azul al interior de mis parpados mientras los recuerdos me atormentaban sin piedad, enviando latigazos de dolor nuevamente.

**_Flash back_**

_Subí rápidamente los escalones de madera, de dos en dos, con la carta en mano y una sonrisa enorme en la cara, precipitándome al interior la habitación de la derecha, aquella con paredes naranjas y poster de Quidditch._

_-Rose! Rose! Me han dado el puesto!- grite eufórico mientras entraba sin ningún cuidado dentro de la habitación, donde una chica pelirroja de 13 años, carita redonda y facciones infantiles estaba en medio de la habitación cubriéndose el cuerpo con un veraniego vestido amarillo. Ambos nos sonrojamos un poco ante la incómoda situación y ella se apresuró a ponerse el vestido mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado._

_-lo siento, debi tocar… es solo que estaba emocionado y bueno somos los únicos en la madriguera, tenia que decírselo a alguien.- ella aun sonrojada me sonrió tímidamente. Como cualquier chico de 15 años no pude evitar mirarla con más detenimiento, parecía tener un sensor para ver partes desarrolladas de las chicas. Y bueno Rose para tener apenas 13 años estaba más desarrollada que algunas de mi edad._

_-no te preocupes… que puesto te han dado?- se acera a mi alegremente con los ojos brillando de felicidad, nunca había visto unos ojos más brillantes que los de Rose. Agite un poco mi cabeza, suprimiendo los pensamientos acerca del cuerpo de mi pequeña prima, eso no esta bien._

_-capitan Rose! Voy a ser capitán de Gryffindor!- volvi a gritar emocionado y ella chillo igual de contento que yo para luego saltar sorbre mi, dándome un fuerte abrazo._

_-felicidades Jamsie! Sabía que lo lograrías!_

_-gracias, quizá este año tú también quedes en el equipo, ya vas a tercero- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella me sonrió y se encamino al pie de la cama para buscar sus zapatillas, mientras yo me sentaba frente al escritorio._

_Solo por curiosidad recorrí con la mirada el escritorio, sobre él había un grueso libro de pociones y un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones, algunas cartas de Dom, que estaba de vacaciones en parís, otras de sus amigas del castillos, pero solo una llamo mi atención, con esa letra pulcra y ordenada, tan diferente a la mía, cuidadosamente escrita, firmada por __Scor. _

_Mi estómago se retorció y parte de la felicidad que sentía hace unos segundos se desvaneció. Mi mente saco a coalición un recuerdo de hace algunos meses que seguía inquietándome. Las palabras fluyeron rápidamente a mi boca._

_-Por cierto, Rose- dije tratando de parecer casual mientras me giraba nuevamente hacia ella que parecía bastante molesta por la desaparición de sus zapatillas.- ¿ qué estabas haciendo con Scorpius Malfoy?_

_Rose no levantó los ojos, pero pude ver como sus mejillas nuevamente se tornaban rojas. Era un primo bastante celoso. No quería que nadie tocara a ninguna chica de mi familia, yo sabía perfectamente lo que querían los chicos, después de todo es lo mismo que yo deseo._

_-cuando?- pregunto ella con aire indiferente aunque aún ruborizada._

_- a finales del año pasado…- ella me miro finalmente enarcando una ceja para que prosiga.- cerca de la sala de clase de Pociones, en las mazmorras. Él tenía su mano sobre tu hombro y ambos reían… él te susurro algo y tú te sonrojaste… _

_-has estado espiándome?- dijo atónita, arrugando el ceño molesta._

_-no claro que no! Como puedes pensar eso de mí?- dije alarmado. Lo peor era enfurecer a Rose, podía ser tímida tranquila, pero cuando esta cabreada, esta pequeña pelirroja se vuelve peligrosa.- solo pasaba por ahí y los vi…_

_-es mi amigo James.- espeto ella ahora si enfadada. No creyó mi mentira. Bueno si estaba espiándola, pero es por su seguridad, ese rubiales no me da buena espina._

_-por las barbas de Merlín Rose!, es un Malfoy! No entiendo como tú y mi hermano pueden ser amigos de esa cosa._

_-no es una cosa, y me da igual si es un Malfoy o un Weasley o un Potter, es mi amigo!._

_-Sólo quiero protegerte, Rose- dije ahora también algo molesto. solo quiero proteger lo que es mio._

_-Y yo no necesito tu protección, James- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando la carta para intentar arrebatármela. La sujete con fuerza y ambos empezamos a tirar desde los extremos-_

_-No quiero verte sufrir!- le dije ahora si enfadado.- el un chico Rose! Un chico!_

_-tú también lo eres y lamentablemente no te mantienes alejado de mí!_

_-quieres que me aleje de ti?- dije casi en un grito agudo, por la sorpresa, es la primera vez que peleamos de esta forma._

_-si! No quiero que entres en mi cuarto nunca más!- dijo en un susurro rabioso, mientras ambos seguíamos forcejeando. No soltaría esa maldita carta tan fácilmente._

_-bien!- le grite en la cara apretando los dientes, mientras tiraba con las fuerza la carta haciéndola trastabillar._

_-bien!- me grito en respuesta tirando también de la carta._

_-bien!- grite y justo cuando iba a tirar con todas mis fuerzas de la dichosa carta, ella me da un fuerte pisotón en el pie, que casi me rompe los dedos, soltando un alarido dejo de ejercer presión y ambos caemos sobre la cama. Yo encima de ella._

_-quítate de encima mío James!- grito casi en mi oído mientras repartía múltiples patadas y manoteos._

_-no hasta que me des esa puñetera carta!- dije estirando mi brazo para quitársela, sin embargo ella mordió mi brazo.- auch! Bruja loca!_

_Con fuerza sujete ambas muñecas y me acomode entre sus delgadas piernas para evitar que me golpee. Deslice mis manos por sus brazos hasta sus manos, le quite la carta y la arroje a un punto desconocido de la habitación para luego entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella, que había dejado al darse por vencida._

_-Tú eres el chico más horrible que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, James Potter- dijo seria, aunque no enfadada._

_-Gracias, Rose Weasley, me siento alagado.- dije sonriendo genuinamente._

_Algo cambio en el ambiente, ya no era ligero como antes, el silencio era incómodo y yo estaba absorto mirando su rostro mientras ella me miraba curiosa. Sus labios estaban más definidos, su cara ya no era tan infantil y algunas pecas habían desaparecido. Rose era una chica… había dejado de ser una niña, eso lo tenía claro al sentir sus pequeños pero blandos pechos aplastarse contra mi torso, apostaría que sus caderas ahora eran más anchas y su cintura algo estrecha._

_No podía evitar sentirme maravillado por el descubrimiento, Rose era una chica, una chica muy linda y con muchas curvas para su edad. Mire nuevamente sus labios mientras algo se encendía en la parte sur de mi cuerpo, una sensación ya conocida para mí desde los 13. Sin poder aguantarlo más presione mis labios contras los suyos justo en el instante en que abría la boca para decir algo._

_Se tensó por la sorpresa, claramente no esperaba que yo la besara, de hecho ni yo lo esperaba, sus labios con lentitud comenzaron a responder la danza que hacían los míos sobre los suyos, claramente era inexperta en esto, el orgullo llego directo a mi corazón mientras recorría su boca lentamente con mi lengua._

_Había besado antes, muchas veces, pero ningún beso había sido tan intenso como este, Rose aprendía rápido y en cuestión de segundo ella estaba recorriendo con su lengua mi boca, mordiendo un poco mi labio inferior volviéndome loco. Solté sus muñecas y lleve una de mis manos a su rostro. Ella arqueo un poco la espalda mientras su manos apretaban el cobertor de su cama, con los ojos cerrados y dándole más profundidad al beso._

_Separe mis labios de los de ella, luego de quedar sin aire cuando su pequeño cuerpo se apretó contra el mío, me estaba volviendo loco esa inocencia con la que actuaba. Jadeando, con una sonrisa y una risa suave brotando de sus labios, volvió a abrir los ojos. Le sonreí de vuelta, estaba causando estragos en mí, podía sentir una palpable molestia en mi entrepierna, esto está mal, es mi prima de 13 años, casi la edad de Lily!, pero perdí toda concentración cuando ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente._

_Me lance nuevamente sobre ella, devorando su boca, sin embargo esta vez deje que mis manos se deslizaron sobre ella, presionando aún más mi vientre contra el de ella, ella arqueo más la espalda rompiendo el beso, mientras yo cumpliendo una de mis fantasías lamia sus labios con la lengua. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido, que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, dándome escalofríos, dando descargas eléctricas atravesó de mí para llegar a mi entrepierna bastante abultada, mientras ella apretaba y jalaba mi cabello enredando sus finos dedos en él. Rompí el beso y ambos jadeamos. La mire otra vez._

_-Lo siento-susurre con los ojos entrecerrados por la lujuria y la vergüenza-Lo siento, Rose, no lo hice…- sin embargo ella me callo con un apasionado beso. Mi cuerpo ahora completamente encendido no hacía caso alguno de la razón, ella es mi prima maldición. Pero aun así mis manos acariciaban sus costados, su cintura, las caderas e incluso las piernas. Recorrí toda su boca, hasta el cansancio y luego seguí bajando por su cuello, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo._

_Ella puso sus manos a mis costados, tocando mi piel por debajo de la tela de la remera, acariciando mi espada con lentitud, mientras respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Lleve mi mano a su hombro, enganchado el fino tirante entre mis dedos y lo deslice bajo su atenta mirada, seguí besando y chupando su cuello, hombros y mandíbula, donde la piel es sensible, recibiendo como respuesta pequeños gemidos que me encendían y animaban a más, ya no podía, ni quería detenerme._

_Casi por instinto presione mi dureza sobre su vientre, haciéndola gemir aún más, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los cabellos de mi nuca. Lleve mi mano al otro tirante y también lo baje, la mire unos segundos y al no recibir replica, baje el vestido hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus cremosos y pequeños pechos._

_No traía sujetador y lo necesitaba, eran los primeros senos que veía. Bueno en vivo y en directo al menos..._

_-James-murmuró con voz ronca-por favor._

_Por favor, ¿qué?, luego de algunos segundos de estupefacción lo comprendí, no tenía mucha experiencia, de hecho cualquier experiencia se limitaba a un manoseo y a una paja todas las noche al recordar aquellos videos sucios que veían con los chicos. Sin embargo, fingiendo seguridad, me incorpore un poco para sacar su ropa interior que quedo enganchada en uno de sus pies, bajo su mirada sorprendida y asustada. Me incorpore aún más sacándome me saque la remera y me baje los pantalones. Me acerque nuevamente a ella que me miraba fijamente, tome su vestido y lo arremoline en su cintura dejando al descubierto unos finos rizos rojos humedecidos._

_Lamiéndome los labios ante tal visión, me cerní sobre ella nuevamente, bajando mis boxes hasta liberar mi pene ahora erecto, podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, mejor dicho en mi pene, como analizándolo. Le tome ambas piernas, enganchando mis manos debajo de sus rodillas y las doble y separe, poniendo cada una de ella a mis costados, exponiendo unos pequeños labios vaginales húmedos y brillantes._

_Recordando esos videos, me alinee con su entrada y me introduje en ella con lentitud y cariño, aun evitando su mirada, mientras que sus pequeñas manos apretaban las sábanas y se mordía los labios para reprimir un grito. Esto era mucho mejor que una paja, su interior era estrecho, cálido, húmedo y acogedor, emitiendo un gemido seguí empujando hasta que me topé con su himen, llevándome su virginidad mientras ella tomaba la mía. Me detuve cuando escuche un pequeño grito de dolor._

_Rose tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y una pequeña mueca de dolor. Me detuve mirando su pequeño cuerpo temblar, con el rostro blanco de dolor y sus pezones completamente endurecidos._

_-Rose, lo siento, Rose, ¿estás - Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente._

_-No te detengas, James- se quejó-es peor._

_La mire unos momentos más, entonces empecé a empujar, saliendo y entrando, ella empezó a gemir suavemente, dejando el dolor atrás, con más confianza lleve una de mis manos a su pecho y apreté suavemente uno, era una sensación maravillosa, tire un poco un pezón y ella grito de placer. Sintiendo que no podía contenerme más, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y apretando mis dientes, mientras gemía y parecía que todo mi interior se tensaba y luego paz, derrame todo mi semen dentro de ella. Seguí empujando un poco más mientras sentía como mis propios fluidos salían desde la pequeña vagina y me desplome sobre ella, jadeando._

_-Lo siento- jadié contra su cuello.-No podía contenerme-ella no había podido terminar, pero seguía sonriendo radiantemente y me besaba tímidamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello._

_-no importa… quizás la próxima vez sea mi turno- Salí de su interior y rodando, caí sobre mi espalda a su lado en la cama._

_Mire al techo y me estremecí, mientras la la verdad comenzaba a tomar forma en mi cerebro. Acababa de perder la virginidad con mi prima pequeña, que también era virgen, en la pieza que alguna vez fue de su tío. Se había acostado con Rose y se había sentido mucho mejor que una paja, mucho mejor. La culpa comenzó a apoderarse de mí, era un cerdo depravado, gire mi cabeza para poder mirarla, ella también miraba hacia el techo respirando suavemente, aun con el vestido en la cintura y su ropa interior enganchada en uno de sus pies, con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y la mirada brillante._

_-fui el primero?- pregunte aunque sabía que era así, yo mismo había sentido esa pequeña barrera y había empujado con más fuerza hasta romperla, pero algo dentro de mi necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, de esos esquicitos labios que bese y mordí hace unos minutos._

_-Si.- dijo ella con timidez mordiéndose el labio inferior.- y yo?- pregunto con cautela. Ambos seguíamos mirando el techo._

_-si- dije volviendo a mirarla, esta vez ella giro también su cabeza y rio suavemente mientras sus ojos brillaban y yo deslizaba mi mano hacia ella para entrelazar nuestros dedos de la mano. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras mi pecho se contraía de una intensa sensación. Felicidad._

**_End flash back_**

Y eso fue solo el comienzo, yo me colaba a su cuarto durante todas las noches de ese verano, en silencio y muerto de miedo de solo pensar en que alguien nos descubriera, entraba y la despertaba para luego arrancarle el fino camisón con el que dormía, la besaba, la mordía, dejando marcas donde nadie más pudiera verlas, experimentábamos con nuestros cuerpos, diferentes posiciones, caricia por aquí, mordida acá y ambos ya estábamos en llamas gimiendo el nombre del otro mientras nos corríamos.

El mejor verano de toda mi vida, pero como siempre todo tiene un fin, todo lo bueno termina, lo hermoso se consume y se vuelve algo molesto en nuestras vidas y el responsable había sido yo. Solo yo.

**_Flash Black_**

_Era la última semana de vacaciones y Fred, los chicos y yo habíamos ido a la fiesta de despedida del verano que ofrecía Wood en su casa este año. Lleno de alcohol, algunas drogas muggles y chicas, muchas chicas. De todos los tipos, todas buenas y con senos grandes, siempre me han gustado las rubias, por lo tanto cuando esa chica de sexto se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme, no me hice de rogar y me mostré del más encantador._

_La noche había terminado de esta manera, la mayoría de los adolescentes de esa fiesta ebrios, dándose el lote y follando como animales en cualquier lugar de la casa, creo que algunos también vomitaban, incluso en algunas ocasiones sucedían las tres de manera simultánea._

_Había visto a Fred correr hacia el baño mientras parecía querer expulsar todos sus órganos internos por la boca siendo sostenido por un muy feliz Local que no paraba de reír, Lysander estaba desaparecido, creo que la última vez que lo vimos una chica de cabello castaño rizado esta devorándole la boca._

_Y yo estaba aquí, en el armario de los abrigos encerrado con esa despampanante rubia, besándonos desnudos luego de tirar como desquiciado, por cada agujero posible, incluyendo una buena mamada, que casi me hizo gritar._

_Después de algunas horas escuche la voz de Freddy y supe que había llegado la hora de irnos, Teddy nos iría a buscar y nos llevaría a la madriguera para que nuestros padres no nos vieran en este deprimente estado, así que ambos completamente ebrios, riéndonos como idiotas con las ropas descolocadas llegamos a la madriguera donde cada uno de dirigió a su cuarto, yo al de tío Bill y Freddy al de su padre._

_En silencio y soltadas risitas ahogadas, cerré con dificultad la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. Lanza mi chaqueta y zapatos al suelo y me encamine a mi cama mientras me tambaleaba inestablemente, sin embargo la luz de la mesita de noche se enciende repentinamente, iluminando toda la estancia y a Rose en camisón, acostada en mi cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y los brazos cruzados._

_-donde diablos estabas?- pregunto aun en la cama, con el ceño fruncido. Trate de enfocarla con la vista, y dirigirme a la cama, pero su tono serio y gélido me enfureció como solo puede estarlo un ebrio._

_-por ahí… en una fiesta. Pasándolo genial- dije dejándome caer en la cama._

_-sí, lo mismo pensé, tu, maldito idiota pasándolo genial, mientras yo te espero toda la estúpida noche, olvidaste que hoy íbamos a reunirnos?- pregunto ahora con un leve deje de tristeza, que pase por alto. Ella me estudio con la mirada y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi cuello, sus ojos se ampliaron y se parecían a ese fuego azul que siempre hacia tía Hermione._

_-quien era ella?- pregunto frunciendo la boca en una sola línea, como si estuviese tratando de mantener el control, entre golpearme, maldecirme o llorar._

_-¿Quién? - pregunte mirándola seriamente sin inmutarme y claramente molesto. Muy molesto y ni siquiera sabía por qué._

_-La chica que te hizo eso- dijo estirándose hasta que toco rudamente mi cuello, el que sabía con seguridad estaba lleno de chupones y carmín. Le sonreí con burla y arrogancia, y ella solo frunció más el ceño._

_-ah ella… - dije riendo entre dientes, ignorando como su expresión se descompuso.- una linda chica, ¿Qué con ella?_

_-¿Qué con ella?!-Repitió ahora con más fuerza, casi en grito. Me miro claramente herida. - porque mierda tienes el cuello lleno de chupones y hueles a alcohol?! A qué estás jugando James?_

_-aah ya entiendo…- dije riendo nuevamente entre dientes y acercándome un poco más a ella. Rozando sus piernas.- estas celosa…_

_-no estoy celosa idiota, estoy furiosa! Respóndeme James! Te acostaste con ella?! A que mierda estas jugando?- exigió ahora muy enojada, mientras apartaba de un manotazo mi mano que acariciaba tentativamente su suave muslo. Casi había llegado a partes más húmedas y placenteras._

_-A nada! Eres tú la que se armó un cuento de hadas en la cabeza!- dije ahora furioso por su rechazo, me acerque más a ella y poniendo mis manos a los costados de su rostro he intentado acercarla a mi.- no te prometí un vivieron felices para siempre, tampoco que serias la única- claro que ella nunca sabría que si había sido la única durante el verano hasta este día. Estaba molesto por su rechazo._

_Verla hay de mal humor con las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos llameando, me encendia, Rose siempre me encendía, con el camisón dejando al descubierto su hombro y marcando la curva de sus senos. Quería besarla y acostarme con ella, desnudarla y besar esos pechos que conocida de memoria, introducir mis dedos y mi miembro en su acogedor y húmedo sexo… pero ella me alejo cuando acerque mis labios a los suyos, sorprendiéndome y haciendo que me desestabilizara. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y me miro desde su altura, con los ojos y las mejillas encendidas, dejándome caer de cara sobre la cama._

_-te acostaste o no con ella?- dijo entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada._

_-si Rose… se lo hice por cada agujero e incluso me la mamo… fue lo mejor que hayan hecho en la vida- luego de esas crueles palabras sus ojos dejaron de llamear y se convirtieron en hielo, su rostro inexpresivo seguía mirándome desde la altura, ni siquiera un mirada herida, ni rabia ni nada, solo decepción, profunda decepción que contrataba con su apariencia infantil, es como si de pronto hubiera crecido mucho más ante mis ojos, solo en un instante, solo con un gesto._

_-Me mentiste, Nunca fuiste honesto -Murmuro. Volví a incorporarme tambaleante y furioso, a mí nadie me rechaza de esa manera.- No te me acerques, solo jugaste conmigo…_

_-Cállate, que vas a despertar todos…-gruñí mientras me acercaba más a ella y enterré mis dedos con fuerza en la piel de sus caderas, donde de seguro dejarían marcas.- sabes por qué me fije en ti? Estas buena, tienes tetas para solo tener 13 y necesitaba follar durante el verano, sentía curiosidad por lo prohibido y todo eso… no eres la gran cosa, solo un pasatiempo, nada más iba a dejarte de todos modos antes de principio de año, no eres nada más que un revolcón…_

_Piso con fuerza mi pie para liberar mi agarre, y un codazo en el estómago, que hizo que me doblara en dos y de pronto todo el vómito acudió a mi boca y era expulsado, sentí como me arrojaba un zapato a la cabeza, para luego salir de la habitación, aun con esa expresión seria, los ojos gélidos y ni una sola lagrima rodando por su mejilla._

**_End flash back_**

Y ese fue el fin, después de esa noche, Rose no volvió a hablarme durante meses, no me miraba, no permitía que siquiera nuestros brazos se rozaran accidentalmente. Yo nunca le pedí disculpas y ella nunca quiso volver a hablar del tema, seguíamos fingiendo que éramos primos que se ignoraban.

Ella fue a la primera que le rompí el corazón de esa manera, pero fue la única que no lloro, que nunca demostró que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, aunque los dos sabíamos que era así, adelgazo mucho durante ese tiempo, apenas comía e incluso enfermo en contadas ocasiones, sus ojos ya no brillaban tanto. Toda la familia y amigos estaban preocupados, sus amigos la seguían a sol y sombra, Albus y Malfoy la protegían y seguían como guardaespaldas.

Podría apostar un brazo a que nunca se lo conto a nadie, de ser así Albus ya me habría castrado y Tío Ron me habría asesinado sin piedad. Los únicos que se enteraron fueron Fred y Lysander. Fred escucho los gritos ese día y vio salir a Rose como si fuera un zombie de mi habitación para después verme a mi vomitando todo mi interior acostado en el suelo. Luego de llevarme al baño y esperar a que vomitara todo, me interrogo y yo no tuve más opción que confesar, le conté todo.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio Fred con un rápido movimiento me golpeo justo en un ojo, con uno de sus puños, con rabia, me grito por minutos, preguntándome como era capaz de hacerle algo a si a Rose, diciéndome lo idiota y cerdo que había sido. Yo no hice nada para detenerlo, por lo tanto luego de que se calmara él me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, pero que era mi mejor amigo y que me apoyaría de todas formas.

Lysander en cambio, nos escuchó mientras charlábamos de es en uno de los pasillos, unos meses después, había visto a Rose riendo nuevamente con Malfoy mientras este la abrazaba por los hombros y esa conocida furia se encendió, como una explosión, había estado a punto de lanzarme contra él y golpearlo. Sus ojos volvían a brillar.

Lysander escucho como Fred me retenía por el brazo diciéndome que no era buena idea y no quedó más remedio que contarle resumidamente la historia, Rose y yo habíamos tenido una aventura durante el verano, me había acostado con ella y había terminado mal, fue todo lo que dijimos, aunque era una clara mentira, nunca fue una aventura y yo había destrozado todo, incluyendo a Rose.

Pero el me traiciono.

El maldito hijo de puta de Lysander me había traicionado.

Los años pasaron y fue justo después del espectáculo de Lewis que me comencé a dar cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Me estaba enamorando de Rose. Mejor dicho estaba dándome cuenta de que siempre sentí algo por ella, eso me impulso a besarla ese día de verano hace dos años, a hacerla mujer, yo la deseaba como nunca había deseado a alguien.

Se los comente, Fred me apoyaba, pero Sander aún se resistí un poco a la idea, trate de acercarme a Rose, pero ella había levantado un muro entre nosotros, le pedí ayuda a los chicos, quería pedirle perdón, rogarle que me perdonara por ser un estúpido, solo hacerle saber que fue el peor error de mi vida, ella nunca me escucho.

Y mientras yo pensaba que Sander se acercaba a ella para ayudarme y hablarme bien de mí, él se acercaba con otros propósitos. Los veía en los pasillos y en la biblioteca, riendo y charlando juntos, al principio no me preocupe, es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero cuando lo vi abrazándola por la cintura, su cintura estrecha que yo alguna vez había apretado de igual forma, me di cuenta, los ojos de ella ahora brillaban, brillaban por él y él estaba loco por ella, al igual que yo.

Discutí con él, llegando a los golpes, dejamos de ser amigos y el me dejo en claro que ella no estaba interesada en mí, solo era una molesta mancha en su pasado. La había perdido, Fred al comienzo me consolaba recordándome que las relaciones acaban luego, que no llegarían lejos, sin embargo primero fueron los besos en los pasillos, las manos tomadas, la pareja más tierna y querida del castillo, el baile de fin de año, la graduación y el beso en la media noche cuando mi promoción fue despedida del castillo.

Ellos seguían de novios durante el verano y yo tenía que verlos acariciarse y besarse por toda la madriguera, soportar la estúpida cara de Scamander todo el verano y su sonrisa de triunfo, la mirada fría que Rose me dirigía, la de compasión de Fred y la curiosa de Al. Entre a la escuela de aurores con el propósito de que al menos algún idiota me hiera de suficiente gravedad para no despertar en meses y no tener que verlos felices, no tener que ver sus ojos brillar por él.

Una pequeña parte de mi moría cada vez que los veía, juntos y felices, la relación que según Fred duraría unas semanas, se tornaron meses y los meses en años, hasta hace dos semanas, donde ella radiante había anunciado su compromiso con el en una junta familiar, ambos tomados de las manos mientras todos los felicitaban y vitoreaban, solo Fred me miro antes de ir a felicitar a la feliz pareja, y fue ahí donde la ultima pequeña esperanza moría en mí, sangrando y desgarrándose, quemando todo a su paso.

Recuerdo que una vez escuche a la abuela decir que los magos se casaban jóvenes por que encontraban al amor de su vida antes, lo sentían, era la magia corriendo por sus venas. Yo lo había encontrado hace tanto tiempo y lo había perdido por ser un idiota, por jugar con ella y romperle el corazón hasta que alguien llego a juntar las pequeñas piezas y apoderarse de ellas. Supe que esa era mi señal, ya no había ninguna oportunidad. Ella le pertenecería a otro.

Sin tomar más dinero ni ropa, me aparecí en distintos bares y clubs, desapareciendo, deseando que algún idiota me mate y tire mi cadáver en algún callejón, pensé en lanzarme un obliviate pero soy demasiado cobarde y luego de sopesar que borrar todo en mi cabeza y vivir sin rastro de culpa no era justo, yo merecía todo el dolor, todos los sables que atravesaban mi pecho y desgarraban el corazón, lo merecía, pero era tan egoísta que también ansiaba olvidar aunque sea unos minutos. Por eso había pasado una semana bebiendo y drogándome, por aunque sea unos minutos de inconciencia, desplazándome por la ciudad mediante aparición conjunta para perderle el rastro a los aurores, al parecer Rose era mejor que los aurores.

La mire nuevamente, sus rasgos habían cambiado con el pasar de los años, ahora era una mujer, labios definidos y más carnosos, suaves rizos definidos y peinados, senos más grandes, caderas más anchas, piernas firmes, trasero redondo y sus ojos brillantes.

De pronto se detuvo, apago el contacto del auto, subió el freno de mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, seguía molesta, bueno no podía culparla, tenía que buscar por todo el país, a su primo desaparecido, que huele a vago intoxicado y remojado en alcohol, con el cual se acostó y le rompió el corazón. Lo mejor era mantener el silencio, ya que en el trayecto desde mi cerebro a mi boca, las palabras parecían mutar y salían formando frases de las que lo más seguro era que recibiría un golpe, pero ella me descontrola, hace que de mi boca solo salgan frases con posibles dobles sentidos.

Pegue un portazo a la puerta del copiloto, con la única intensión de que le produzca jaqueca, con una débil sonrisa al verlo taparse los oídos con una mueca de dolor. Abrí la pierna con rudeza y las ganas de golpearlo volvieron al verlo sonreír, me di cuenta de que precisamente él estaba respondiendo a mi sonrisa y la borre de inmediato de mi boca, sustituyéndola por una mueca.

-anda ponte de pie! Ya te dije que no tengo toda la noche…- digo esperando a que se incorpore trabajosamente.

-por qué? Asuntos de cama que resolver?-pregunta de mal humor, lo empujo fuera de mi auto de un tirón y cierro la puerta nuevamente de golpe. Creo que hoy es el día de los portazos.

-eso no te incumbe.- dije arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de entrada. Pero al ver que en suerte podía mantenerse de pie, rodando los ojos exasperada. Quería irme luego a casa y alejarme del estar a kilómetros de él, donde no pudiera verlo ni escucharlo ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero sabiendo que está a salvo, que está vivo.

-pues eso depende de ti…- dice con esa sonrisa predadora mientras se apoya en la puerta de entrada de recepción. Fruncí el ceño, me cargaba cuando se ponía en plan te abriré las pierna y nos divertiremos esta noche, la conocía muy bien y sabía que nada bueno traía consigo, pero no podía evitar que toda la sangre se concentrara en mi rostro y el tirón en mi estómago.

-sabes que la respuesta es no.- al ver que caería de cara contra el suelo después de un mareo, lo ayude a sostenerse para luego entrar a recepción, donde le guiño un ojo a Jim el portero.

-anotare esta noche Jim! No te asustes si escuchar gritos!- grito antes de hacerlo entrar al elevador, mejor dicho empujarlo dentro, donde callo nuevamente de cara.-podrí-podrías dejar de hacer eso?!

-era solo para dejar claro que lo único que anotaras será una linda carta de disculpa para tu madre… y los gritos serán los tuyos cuando te torture a crucios por hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo… ponte de pie, que tu rodilla esta sobre mi zapato.- dije mientras sacaba mi zapato de debajo de su rodilla. Son algo de regocijo vi como intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno, ya que su cara seguía estrellándose contra el suelo. Suprimí las ganas de reír, pero cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso ocho, a este paso no saldremos nunca del elevador.

-pues si los crucios vienen antes del sexo no me molesta, me viene el masoquismo…- seguía con la mejilla apoyada contra el frio suelo. Soltando un bufido me agache para ayudarlo incorporarse, tome uno de sus brazos y lo pase por mi cuello abrazando su cintura, el parecía sorprendido y me dedico nuevamente una sonrisa.

-en tus sueños idiota, lo único salvaje que conseguirás de mi serán golpes.- dije saliendo del elevador y guiándolo hacia el pasillo. Él era considerablemente más alto y pesado que yo, por lo tanto si él se tambaleaba yo también lo hacía.

-si querías abrazarme solo tenías que pedirlo Rose.-gruñendo bajito lo estrello contra la puerta de su departamento.

-prefería bañarme en acido y arrancarme toda la piel que tener que abrazarte- dije mientras el intentaba abrir la puerta.- problemas para introducir la llave en la cerradura?- pregunte con algo de burla, él se irguió rápidamente y me miro con el ceño fruncido. No pude evitar la broma.

-yo nunca tengo problemas con la cerradura Rose…- dijo girándose sorpresivamente y empotrándome en la pared, mientras se pegaba a mi.-y lo sabes bien Rose…

-pues parece que estas algo oxidado…- dije empujándolo por los hombros para que se apartara. Si no estuviera tan ebrio como una cuba, seguramente no podría apartarlo de mí. Trastabillo hacia atrás y le arrebate las llaves.

-puedo demostrarte que no es así…- dijo nuevamente abrazándome por la cintura y respirando sobre mi nuca, podía sentir esa barba incipiente raspando contra mi cuello mientras el rozaba sus labios sobre mi piel al pronunciar esas palabras. Parecía como si mi estómago se hubiese hecho nudo, tal como pasaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca, era como si mi cuerpo reaccionara a él, se encendiera con solo sentir el calor de su piel atravesó de la ropa, los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban y electricidad pasaba por mi columna vertebral. Él era el único capaz de provocar eso, sin importar los años que hayan pasado, solo él podía encenderme con un roce, ni siquiera Lysander podía hacer eso.

Luego de unos instantes de obnubilación, abrí la puerta con rapidez, tenía que alejarme e de él, lo antes posible. Entre aun con el abrazando mi espalda y aun vez dentro del apartamento me zafé de su agarre estampándolo contra una pared.

-no vuelvas a tocarme…- le sise mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho para mantenerlo contra la pared. El solo sonrió un poco, sin embargo sus ojos estaban con la mirada ligeramente perdida y oscurecida, su aspecto era deprimente. Inconscientemente lo detalle con la vista, cabello crecido, barba, algo de mugre tanto en la ropa como en la cara, el sudor se deslizaba por su piel. Parecía un vagabundo… y olía como tal.

El estiro una mano de forma tentativa a mi rostro, como si quisiera acariciarme la mejilla, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino dejando caer el brazo a su costado y apartando su mirada de la mía, de pronto sus ojos parecían brillar. Por un instante la idea de que estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas, pero la deseche el instante, James no llora nunca, ni siquiera cuando su lechuza murió.

-será mejor que te des un baño… hacia donde está el baño?- le pregunte cuando el silencio se hizo tenso y las ganas de abrazarlo comenzaban a aumentar alarmantemente. El indico hacia el fondo, a una puerta de madera color caoba. Seguía sin mirarme y me convencí a mí misma de que no debería importarme, no debía preocuparme por él. Lo separe de la pared y lo rodee nuevamente con el brazo para guiarlo sin que se estrelle contra algo y se mate.

El baño era pequeño, de baldosas blancas y piso azul, azul zafiro. Extrañamente en orden, todo estaba en su lugar. Nada de papeles en el suelo, ni hojas de afeitar sobre el lavamanos, no había agua ni cabello enmarañado en el suelo. Es sorprendente que alguien tan desordenado como James tenga toda su casa en orden. Lo deje sentado en el váter.

-mmm donde puedo encontrar toallas y una muda de ropa?- pregunte mientras el parece desmoronarse sentado. Levanta un poco la mirada, claramente tiene ganas de vomitar.

-mi ha… habitación está a la der..echa, hay ropa en el prrr..imer cajón del armario, mi pijj…jama, las toallas están arriba… maldición todo da vueltas.- dijo apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y sujetando su cabeza con las manos.

-son las consecuencias de tomar como si no hubiera mañana…- dije saliendo nuevamente hacia el pasillo.

-no lo hay para mi.- le escuche susurrar cuando ya estaba entrando a su habitación.

En la habitación, al igual que en el baño, reinaba el orden, la cama matrimonial estaba tendida, las paredes también eran azules al igual que el cobertor, el piso era de madera. No era ni grande ni pequeña, solo el tamaño justo, para que caiga una cama, un armario, un pequeño futon y una mesita de noche sin romperte el dedo meñique del pie al recorrerla.

Atravesé la alcoba con algo de recelo, todo era tan James, tan él, que me inquieta, mirar la cama con su cobertor azul, tan grade y de aspecto mullido, me inquietaba, me aterre cuando me imagine a mí misma acostada y cubierta con aquel cobertor. Literalmente corrí hacia el armario, desesperada por salir luego de ahí, abrí el primer cajón tal como el me indico y tome un short y camiseta azul, saque una toalla, botando el resto al suelo y salí por la puerta sin echarle ni siquiera una mirada a la gran cama matrimonial.

-aquí están.- dije entrando al baño, el seguía en la misma postura, claramente quiere sacar todas sus entrañas por la boca. Su piel estaba algo verdosa y sudaba. Levanto levemente la cabeza para mirarme.-no tienes buen aspecto… puede que lo mejor sería que vomites, te sentirás mejor.

-nnnoo, nn.. nnooo quiero vomitar frente a ti… - dijo aun con la cabeza entre las manos.

-no es como si pudieras ser más repugnante de lo es ahora, no mucho al menos.- el ríe entre dientes y una débil sonrisa pasa fugaz por mis labios.- en verdad apestas...

Al parecer el alcohol comenzaba a surtir su total efecto ahora, ya que comenzaba a balbucear, me acerque a la bañera y abrí los grifos del agua para poder llenarla, prepare las burbujas y le ayude a ponerse de pie.

-quítate la ropa.- dije apoyándolo en el muro. El sonrió gatunamente, pero la mirada perdida, le quitaba cualquier sensualidad a la sonrisa.

-quu..e dirreccc…ta- junte mis cejas ante el comentario. Podía sentir su pecho agitarse contra mi costado en una risa silenciosas. Le pegue en el pecho. El seguía igual de idiota que siempre y eso me molestaba y agradaba al mismo tiempo.

Mire hacia otro lado cuando el con lentitud y sin dejar de mirarme comenzó a desnudarse, primero sacándose la sucia remera, sacándose sus zapatos con los mismos pies y lanzándolos fuera del baño de una patada. Su mirada parecía quemarme, ya que sentía como otra vez comenzaba a enrojecer hasta mis orejas. sin contenerme me voltee apenas unos segundos, observando su pecho, ahora más duro y musculoso, bastante definido, la espalda más ancha y firme, su piel seguía ciento algo tostada y con ese lunar sobre el hombro que hace muchos años adoraba besar.

Desabrocho su cinturón y dejo que sus pantalones deslizaran por las piernas hasta caer al suelo, los saco con sus mismas piernas y lo dejo en el piso. Vi como enganchaba sus dedos en el elástico de sus boxes, solté un pequeño grito y agarre con fuerza sus manos cuando estas ya dejaban a la vista algunos oscuros vellos que iban desde su obligo hasta partes mucho mas intimas.

-no! Pero que crees que haces?!- le grite, mientras el seguía con esa sonrisa floja en los finos labios.- solo quédate… quédate así, en boxes, no creo que puedas darte un baño tú mismo si ni siquiera puedes estar de pie sin besar el suelo y no pienso verte desnudo…

-no seria la primera vez..vez.- dijo riendo nuevamente. Ignore su comentario y me saque el abrigo que me impedía moverme con libertad, ni levantar los brazos. Lanzándolo hacia el pasillo, me gire para ayudarle nuevamente a dirigirse a la tina. Me encontré con James recorriéndome con la mirada, sus ojos avellana se oscurecieron algunos tonos mientras fijaba su vista en partes concretas de mi cuerpo, las piernas, caderas, pechos y mi rostro, con una mirada hambrienta, que al mismo tiempo parece una mueca de dolor martirizada.

-no volverá a suceder nunca más…- dije cuando llegamos al borde de la bañera.- ten cuidado al entrar, no quiero que te partas el cráneo en la bañera, mueras y me culpen de tu muerte.

Introdujo un pie en la bañera aun algo ido y soltó una exclamación al sentir el frio del agua, resbalo al perder el equilibro y su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás, llevándome con él, ya que era casi el doble de grande y pesado que yo. El agua desbordo de la bañera rebalsándose e inundando el suelo. Con medio cuerpo de la bañera estaba yo apoyada sobre el de el, mientras sujetaba mi cintura.

-joder! Esta fría!- levante mi cabeza para mirarlo, agua escurría de su cabello y traviesas gotitas por sus pómulos y pestañas, parecía mucho más despierto. El bajo su vista a mí, que estaba sobre el, nuevamente. Sus brazos me apretaron entorno a mí, como si quisiera fundirse conmigo y yo solo lo mire por algunos minutos antes de tratar de incorporarme.

-veo que al menos el agua fría a servido de algo…- dije tratando de levantarme, tenía pecho y trasero completamente mojados, al igual que algunos mechones de cabello, daba gracias a Merlín que aquella tina no fuera tan profunda. El volvió a apretarme contra su pecho, mirando mis labios fijamente. Había visto esa mirada antes, sus ojos van de mis ojos a mis labios, la mirada ligeramente oscurecida, en este caso mucho, la respiración algo irregular y el corazón con su frenético bombeo. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón sobre mi esternón, con un ritmo rápido y fuerte, tal como es el; vi como acercaba su rostro al mío y ladeaba un poco la cabeza, casi por instinto y cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros…

Llena de pánico, lo empuje nuevamente haciendo que su cabeza se sumergiera completamente en el agua.

-maldición! Casi me matas!- dijo al emerger del agua boqueando y tratando pasar todo el aire posible a sus pulmones. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miraron como si estuviera loca, para luego adquirir una extraña calidez. El recuerdo de la primera vez que nos acostamos me golpeo, tan fuerte como una roca, el entrando en mi con cuidado, y las pocas veces que miro mis ojos lo hacia de la misma manera que lo hace ahora, con cariño.

-los beneficios del agua fría, ya estas casi sobrio.- dije ahora mientras trataba de sacar mi cuerpo de la tina, evadiendo deliberadamente su intimidante mirada. Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió usar tacones. él había soltado mi cintura al instante en el que lo empuje, por lo tanto ahora nada me detuvo, me levante apartando los mechones rojos y rebeldes que se pegaban a mi rostro y se introducían a mi boca como algas marinas. Sentí como el agua escurría desde el camisón hasta mis pies, haciendo que la fina tela de seda se pegara a mi como una segunda piel.

-son muchos los beneficios del agua fría…- levante la vista hacia el cuándo escuche su voz enronquecida. La mirada que hace minutos era perdida, ahora estaba fija en cierta parte de mi cuerpo entre el cuello y la cintura, con la boca ligeramente abierta para respirar y las manos aferrándose a los bordes de la bañera con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Baje la mirada a mi propio cuerpo, para comprobar con cierto horror, como el camisón estaba completamente mojado y adherido a mi piel, dejando traslucir las bragas negras que me regalo Dom para mi cumpleaños y mis pechos.

Nunca me ha gustado dormir con sujetador por lo tanto ayer cuando fui a acostarme a dormir sin prever que saldría disparada de mi apartamento a las 11 de la noche, lo lance de mala gana aquel futon donde se amontonaba la ropa. Ahora lo lamento.

Mis senos desnudos se traslucían completamente a través de la seda, marcando los contornos redondos de estos y dado a las múltiples consecuencias del agua fría, también dejaba ver perfectamente la aureola rosa de mis pezones ya endurecidos.

Rápidamente me abrace a mí misma para ocultar lo más posible de mi anotomía, mientras James bajaba la mirada al agua algo avergonzado. Seguí su mirada hacia el interior de la ducha y no pude controlar que mis ojos recorrieran su torso, tan firme, tan jodidamente firme, que secretamente deseaba que el me estrechara entre sus brazos con fuerza pegándome completamente a él. Los finos vellos que comenzaban desde su ombligo, como una bienvenida a su entrepierna me llamaban y seguí bajando mi mirada hasta recorrer aquel bóxer blanco que se pegaba a su piel y dejaba ver aquel bulto que con tan solo una mirada encendió aquel suave y persistente cosquilleo en mi interior, esa molesta sensación de vacío que comenzaba a humedecer mis partes más secretas y profundas.

Podía apreciar lo grande que era, mientras este reposaba casualmente sobre su vientre. Joder estaba erecto. Incluso podía distinguir el glande desde mi distancia. Comencé a retroceder lentamente mirando ahora su rostro, sus labios, me miraba con algo de súplica en los ojos. Obligándome a alejarme del antes de que mande al diablo todos estos años y me lance a sus brazos para apretarlo con fuerza y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

-yo… lo siento…no quería...

- debería irme.- le interrumpí a media oración. No quería escucharlo, no quería ser tan débil como para perdonarlo, dejar de tener una razón para detestarlo, una razón para permanecer lejos de él y de todo lo que provocaba aun en mí con tan solo una mirada, con un solo roce.

-por favor, no me dejes…- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo caer nuevamente al agua, salpicando mis pies y mis piernas. Mis piernas chocaron contra en váter y casi resbalo, con dificultad me senté en él y le mire. Sus ojos volvían a estar brillantes y enrojecidos, haciendo que todo mi interior se retuerza de dolor y anhelo, deseaba aferrarme a él, abrazarlo por la preocupación causada en estas dos semanas. Se veía tan vulnerable que simplemente no podía dejarlo, no podía aunque mi interior me gritara que debía salir de esta casa lo antes posible.

-tienes caldero e ingredientes?- pregunte ahora mientras me cubría con una toalla. El abrió los ojos nuevamente cálidos y algo feliz al entender que no me marcharía.-creo que necesitas una poción, el agua fría no es milagrosa, trata de no ahogarte en la tina sin mi presencia…

-en la alacena de la cocina, los ingredientes están en el último cajón.- dijo tomando la pequeña esponja para limpiar sus brazos.-hay ropa en mi armario toma todo lo que necesites.

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio y me levante del váter en vuelta en la toalla, con cuidado llegue a la puerta tratando de no resbalar con el agua derramada. Pero su voz me retuvo bajo en marco de la puerta.

-gracias Rose…- sin girarme cerré firmemente los ojos para que las lágrimas no escaparan de mis ojos, no frente a él, nunca frente a él. Un pequeño sollozo me sacudió y él lo malinterpreto.- puedes prepararte un chocolate caliente si tienes frio, es tu favorito…

Asentí aun de espaldas y salí del baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Deje que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de que si no lo hacía explotaría en llanto, los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo al igual que los escalofríos, a duras penas me dirigí a su habitación y me deje caer sentada en su cama, completamente derrotada.

Los sollozos se volvieron más fuertes y tuve que poner una mano sobre mi boca para acallar los quejidos, apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, mientras me doblaba sobre mi misma. Seguía doliendo tanto como hace 7 años.

Su mente masoquista saco a colisión todos aquellos momento junto a James, de pequeños jugando en la madriguera, la primera que montaron en escoba, la primera vez que la beso, la primera vez que le hizo el amor, cuando la arrinconaba en aquellos oscuros rincones de la madriguera y la besaba para luego arrastrarla hacia su cuarto y desnudarme, la noche en que el no llego a su encuentro siendo que lo había prometido, ella esperándolo acostada en su cama mientras olía su almona, siempre había amado el olor varonil de James, picante e intenso, pero con el toque dulce de las ranas de chocolate, el tambaleándose en la entrada con chupones y marcas de carmín en el cuello, los cabellos rebeldes, labios hinchados por besos que ella no le había dado y la ropa desarreglada.

Ellos discutiendo, el con sus crueles palabras mientras ella trataba de no romperse ante sus ojos, cuando dentro de ella todo de rompía en minúsculos y afilados pedacitos que se clavaban en su pecho con cada exhalación, estaba rota, destrozada y ambos lo sabían, no hacía falta más palabras, él la había herido, le había mentido y utilizado, el mismo lo había dicho, solo para follar durante el verano. Salió de la habitación soltándose d su agarre y siendo presa de los temblores que provocaban sus sollozos, empujando a Fred fuera de su camino cuando esté preocupado le pregunto qué le sucedía.

Entro a su habitación, la que alguna vez fue de su padre y se dejó caer al suelo deslizando su espalda contra la puerta y lloro. Llore hasta que me quede dormida y desperté al otro día acostada en el suelo, seguí llorando hasta que me dolían los ojos y no salían más lágrimas de ellos, llore mientras me levantaba y deshacía mi cama llena de rabia, aquella cama donde me beso, donde me hizo mujer, donde me utilizo y engaño. Rompí con mis propias manos el maldito vestido amarillo y llame a mamá para que viniera a buscarme diciendo que no me sentía bien.

Las semanas pasaban y veía que todos a mí alrededor parecían notar que algo andaba mal en mí, Albus y Dom me siguieron e interrogaron en contadas ocasiones, yo nunca dije nada, solo me quedaba mirando hacia la nada. No comía, porque realmente me daba asco comer, no quería probar bocado y luego expulsarlo de todas formas. No podía comer en la misma mesa que el en el castillo mientras el a unos metros se da el lote con una chica diferente cada semana, no podía verlo ni tenerlo cerca, sin desear matarlo o abrazarlo y me odiaba y le odiaba por ello.

Lo odiaba por tener poder en mí. El tiempo pasaba y me acostumbre, me acostumbre a verlo, al dolor y a los pedazos rotos que me apuñalaban desde dentro de mí. Aprendí a vivir con ello, convenciéndome de que lo había superado, el primer amor nunca se olvida y lamentablemente ese fue el, grabado a fuego en mi mente, corazón y cuerpo. Lentamente comencé a ser yo misma otra vez, a sonreír de los chistes de Scor y Al, a hablar de locuras con Dom, dejar que me peinara y maquillara como solo ella podía hacer y acompañar a Lily al lago para dormir una siesta bajo uno de los frondosos árboles.

Todo parecía mejorar, hasta quinto año, recuerdo a Lewis llorando en el piso, otra más sido desechada por él. La comprendía tan bien, aunque me molestaba que se desmoronara frente a él, tanto como me molestaba la estúpida forma de ser que James tenía. Le mire fijamente por primera vez en todos estos años, había esperado que algo en el cambiara después de tanto tiempo jugando a lo mismo, que madurara, pero seguía siendo el mismo idiota, y el me miro, casi como sintiera mi mirada, me miro de la misma forma, con cariño y culpa, siempre esa misma maldita mirada que encendía algo en mí, que hacía que creyera que se arrepentía, pero no era así, a él no le importaba, o de eso trataba de convencerme.

Luego de algunos meses, el aparecía en todas partes a las que yo iba, biblioteca, rondas nocturnas, paseos por el lago y lecturas en la sala común. Yo trataba de ignorarlo, ni siquiera le hablaba, porque no me fiaba de él, solo quería humillarme otra vez, pisotearme justo cuando ya estaba armando mis piezas otra vez. Hacia como que no existía y me alejaba de los lugares donde podía encontrarlo, no quería escucharlo mientras trataba de disculparse.

Lysander apareció de sorpresa en mi camino, cuando deje caer todos mis libros al suelo en un ataque de ira. El me ayudo a recogerlos, mientras los cargaba a la sala común. así inicio nuestra amistad, lenta pero a pasos decididos, nos veíamos casi todos los días, leíamos bajo los árboles cerca del lago, paseábamos cerca del bosque y me acompañaba en las rondas. Poco a poco comenzó a gustarme, a hacerme sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago como duendecillos danzantes y de un día para otro ambos nos estábamos besando en un solitario pasillo luego de que el acomodara un mechón de mi cabello.

Lysander me hizo sentir otra vez, aprovechamos los pocos meses que le quedaba en el castillo, paseando tomados de las manos, besándonos lentamente, abrazándonos en los sillones de la sala común, el hizo que el dolor desapareciera, que quedara a segundo plano, que James dejara de estar tan presente en mí. Y nuestra relación prosiguió, resistió el tiempo que él se preparaba para estudiar leyes y yo permanecía en el castillo, resistió cuando yo comencé a prepararme como sanadora y fue un día, cuando salimos a pasear tomados de la mano por el centro de Londres que el me pidió matrimonio, la duda se apodero de mi por algunos minutos y acepte algo insegura. Tenía miedo, porque por más que Lysander opacara a James, el seguía allí, grabado en mí, haciendo todos estos años más fuerte en mi interior.

Luego de la incómoda cena familiar, dimos la noticia, todos se apresuraron a felicitarnos, pero mis ojos solo se fijaron en el, que parecía ido, con una pequeña mueca de dolor y desapareció ante mis ojos dejándome con el corazón en una mano. Sabía que yo era la responsable de su huida y por eso lo busque luego de algunos días de espera, mi único propósito era encontrarlo, porque no podía vivir con el peso de que el desapareciera, de que quizás luego de todos estos año tentando a la muerte lo consiguiera.

Y llore nuevamente después de tantos años, volví a llorar por el mientras el volvía a escena, desplazando a Lysander, que no estaba de acuerdo en que lo buscara, que aseguraba de que él podía arreglárselas solo, de que sería peligroso y por primera vez, no lo escuche. Pero no me arrepiento.

Me levante y seque mis lágrimas con brusquedad, él nunca me ha visto llorar y eso no cambiara ahora…-nada cambiara ahora.- me dije para mí misma. Todo sigue siendo igual, esto es solo por el bien de la familia, debía encontrarlo por ellos, no por mí.

Saque una remera negra y un short deportivo rojo, que me quedaban casi como bermudas, odiaba ser tan pequeña, parecía ropa de gigante para mí. El olor de las prendas parecían asfixiarme, picante, intenso y dulce, deseando sácame su ropa y destrozarla… o quizás acercarla a mi nariz para memorizar aún mejor aquel aroma.

Enfadada me coloque las prendas, lamentaba no traer sujetador, mis pechos de todas formas eras algo delineados por la camiseta, que era sorprendentemente suave. Me saque los ahora incomodos zapatos, maldita Dom y su regla de no usar zapatos que no tengan al menos 12 centímetros de tacón para salir, añoraba con su ser los desgastados tenis de lona que estaban escondidos bajo su cama. Sali de la habitación y paso por el pasillo tratando de evadir con la mirada la puerta del baño.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, pasando por la pequeña salita, todo era demasiado ordenado, supongo que durante su estancia en el internado de aurores le obligaron a ser así de estricto. Ni siquiera me había fijado en el resto del departamento, la sala de estar daba hacia el pasillo y tenía sofás cafés de aspecto cómodo y mullido, del tipo del cual te quedas dormida a los instantes de haberte sentado, el piso de madera, grandes ventana que iluminaban la oscura estancia con las luces de la cuidad, una pequeña mesa de madera donde habían algunas revistas y el control remoto de la pantalla plana que se encontraba sobre un mueble con repisas llenas de dvd's, cd's y libros, contuve el impulso de ir a averiguar que libros eran.

La cocina estaba a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada, con un refrigerador en el fondo, una estufa y horno, un microondas sobre un pequeño mueble, algunas repisas llenas de juegos de té y lozas, el lavaplatos que se encontraba en la barra de cerámicos azules que la separaba del pequeño comedor.

Todo en el departamento era simple, ordenado, donde primaba el blanco, la madera y el azul, mucho azul en pequeños detalles como el mango de los servicios, la pared de al fondo, la barra, el tapis de las sillas, el piso del baño, el cobertor y su pijama. Acogedor.

Cruce la estancia encendiendo las luces, no era muy amiga de la oscuridad, nunca me agrado, pase observando la espléndida vista de la ciudad que ofrecían las múltiples ventanas y bordee la barra de la cocina para ingresar a ella. No había ni un solo trasto sucio, cosa que ahora no me sorprendía. Abrí la alacena y saque el caldero e ingredientes del ultimo cajón, era el mismo que usaba en el castillo.

En silencio comencé a ordenar los ingredientes, casi de forma mecánica, ser sanador hacia que pudieras preparar casi cualquier poción en instantes, sabiendo de memoria cada ingrediente y paso a seguir.

-maldición! Olvide mi maldita varita!- dije queriendo golpearme contra la barra. Bueno no importa, habrá que improvisar, de algo que sirvan aquellas clases de emergencias donde no tenías ni siquiera caldero. Coloque el caldero sobre la estufa a fuego medio, tome un pequeño cuchillo del cajón de los servicios y comencé a cortar los ingredientes rápidamente, una vez reunidos, seguí los pasos que ya sabía tan bien como mi nombre.

Preparar una poción para la resaca era una de las primeras cosas que uno aprendía en el internado, claramente no era parte del programa educativo, pero era un bien necesario. Un ligero escalofrió me recorrió nuevamente, la noche se estaba tornando fría, por lo tanto no me vendría mal, aquel chocolate caliente que James menciono.

Una débil vos me recordó que debía irme de hay en este instante, pero fue aplastada brutalmente por mi subconsciente. No podía irme, le dije que no me iría.

"nunca le dijiste que te quedarías" pero se lo di a entender. "el acaso nunca te ha mentido? Cumplió alguna vez sus promesas?" no, pero yo no soy el. "deberías estar en tu casa, con Lysander, no preocupándote por el" no puedo volver a casa ahora, no puedo ni quiero, antes debo asegurarme de que está bien. "no lo merece" puede, pero no puedo dejarle, nunca lo he hecho…

Mi pequeña charla conmigo misma acabo cuando sentí que la puerta del baño se abría, lentamente y calculando exageradamente cada paso, salió del pasillo hasta entrar en mi campo visual, estaba apoyado en la pared de la sala tratando de equilibrarse. Su cabello estaba húmedo y vestía una camisa de manga corta azul con un pantalón deportivo del mismo color. Sus cabellos azabaches brillaban con intensidad en algunos puntos gracias a la luz, sus ojos destacaban más y su piel ahora era del mismo tono de siempre, sin esa pequeña capa de mugre en ella, ligeramente tostada. La barba incipiente que le daban el aspecto de un vago descuidado ya no estaba, haciéndolo lucir más joven y guapo, estúpidamente guapo. Lo maldecía por siempre estar tan bueno, por hacer que sus ojos voltearan hacia el siempre, sin poder contenerse, detestaba también que el supiera lo atractivo que era y que fuera un cerdo arrogante.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-veo que no te ahogaste en la tina…- dije apartando la mirada y volteándome hacia el caldero, tratando de controlar el ligero temblor de manos y el molesto cosquilleo que provenía de mi bajo vientre.

-lamentablemente no…- dijo encaminándose hacia la cocina, todo el trayecto apoyándose es la pared para no caer. Se sentó al otro lado de la barra y s sujeto a ella como si fuera el último salvavidas luego de que se hundiera el titanic.-mierda todo sigue girando…- dejo caer su cabeza hasta apoyarla en la barra.

-pues son las consecuencias de beber como poseso… bebe esto.- dije poniendo un jarro con la poción a un lado de su cabeza.- te sentirás mejor…

-solo quiero sentirme mejor para no caerme de cara frente a ti otra vez…- dijo levantando la cabeza y empinando la jarra. Observe como su cuello se estiraba y la nuez de adán subía y bajaba luego de cada trago.

-no será ni la primera ni la última vez que vea a algún idiota besar el suelo por el alcohol… -dije alejándome de la barra y apoyándome en la otra encimera del fondo, cruzándome de brazos y tratando de parecer indiferente a todo esto.

-supongo que con Scamander no tienes que aguantar este tipo de cosas…- dijo con voz dura. Dejo el jarrón sobre la encimera con fuerza una vez que termino toda la poción.

-claro que no, Lysander es un buen chico.-dije seria también, mirando hacia la ventana detrás de él. No podía mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

-el mejor…-dijo con duro sarcasmo y algo de resentimiento. Ignorando su comentario me dirigí a nuevamente a la estufa, necesitaba mantenerme ocupada y en movimiento o el temblor de mi cuerpo sería demasiado notorio. Serví un poco de chocolate caliente en dos jarros bastante grandes. Mi estómago y corazón parecían competir por quien causaba más revuelo dentro de mí, uno palpitando frenéticamente y el otro revuelto y lleno de pequeños duendes que parecían danzar la polka.-wow esa opción es milagrosa…

Me gire sobre mis talones y deje una taza de chocolate sobre la barra junto a la otra vacía que tome para dejarla en la fregadera.

-yo debería atenderte a ti, tu eres mi invitada.- dijo tomando su taza y llevándosela a los labios. Lo enfrente y algo parecido al enojo volvió a aflorar bajo mi piel.

-pues en el estado en que estabas solo eras capaz de balbucear… además yo no soy tu invitada, créeme que no estoy aquí por placer- dije imitándolo y tomando de la jarra que mantenía entre mis manos. Tuve que reprimir un gemido al sentir el sabor dulce del espeso chocolate. Era mi favorito, la misma marca, el mismo tipo que era mi favorito desde pequeña, el mismo que estaba en mi propia alacena.

-lamentablemente no…- murmuro bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo le escuchara, lo mire ahora directamente a los ojos, también estaba molesto. El solo hecho de saber que estaba molesto me molesto a mí, él no tenía derecho a estar molesto, no podía estar molesto.

-ambos sabemos que nunca estaría aquí por placer.- dije cortante, después de darle otro gran sorbo a la jarra, tratando de mantener mi ira controlada para no lanzársela a la cabeza.

-sí, lo tengo presente, créeme… pero por más que me lo pregunto no puedo encontrar alguna razón lógica para todo esto…- dijo levantándose, había terminado de un solo trago el resto de su jarra.

-para qué? Para que te haya ido a buscar a ese antro?! Toda la familia está muerta de preocupación por ti, todos buscándote mientras tu maldito cerdo egoísta estaba de fiesta!- dije casi en grito ahora mientras agitaba la jarra bruscamente. El golpeo con fuerza la barra con sus puños, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-no me refiero a eso! Sé que fue egoísta desaparecer así sin avisar, pero tengo mis motivos!- rechine los dientes y deje el jarro sobre la encimera también con fuerza, de milagro no se rompió. Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jalo los cabellos con desesperación, un gesto tan suyo como esa sonrisa torcida.

-todo lo que haces es por tus motivos, no te importa pasar a llevar a nadie!

-no me juzgues antes de tiempo!

-no necesito ni siquiera escuchar tus motivos, se perfectamente que no te importa el resto!- dije apretando mis manos a los costados, el rodeo la barra entrando a la cocina, parándose a unos metros de mí, con la mirada dura.

-eso no lo sabes

-se lo suficiente de ti, ya pase por eso una vez…- el enmudeció unos momentos, bajando la cabeza.

-entonces por qué sigues aquí Rose? Por qué me buscaste arriesgando tu propia seguridad al entrar a ese antro, porque me trajiste a casa, me ayudaste a entrar a la tina y me preparaste la poción? porque todo esto, porque el chocolate caliente y tu usando mi ropa…- dijo señalándome. Su mirada seguía llena de rabia, pero también dolor, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.-ambos sabemos que podrías estar durmiendo tranquilamente con el idiota de Scamander, quizá incluso podrías estar haciendo el amor con el…

-no lo hago por ti, no quiere ver a mi familia desmoronándose por otra de tus acciones egoístas…- dije en un si siseo.

-podías haberme llevado a la casa de mis padres o quizás abajo en recepción con Jim, pero estas aquí, conmigo y sé que no lo merezco…

-no, no lo mereces pero a diferencia de ti yo ya lo he superado.- dije empujando su pecho cuando me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de mi ahora. Sentía como mi garganta se anudaba para no dejar salir el llanto. No frente a él, nunca frente a él.

Nuevamente los trozos de cristal dentro de mí se ensartaron en mi pecho, el "yo ya lo he superado" resonaba en mi cabeza, trastabille hacia atrás cuando me empujo lejos de ella, solo porque no me lo esperaba, estaba demasiado afectado por esa simple frase. El enojo comenzó a disminuir, quería dejarme caer en el suelo, a sus pies y morir de una maldita vez. La había perdido, el idiota rubiales de Scamander la había enamorado y había borrado todo rastro de mí en ella. El solo recordar a Scamander hizo que la rabia volviera, no podía dejarla ir, no ahora, nunca más, no importa que tuviera que gritarle media hora más, necesitaba que al menos supiera que lo siento, que lamento y me arrepiento de todo.

-yo no, nunca lo he superado y sé que no lo hare… yo lo sien…- dije mirándola, sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo normal y su boca estaba firmemente cerrada. Mentía, estaba mintiendo.

-que quieres ahora James? Que me lance a tus brazos para recuperar el tiempo perdido? Para que juegues conmigo otra vez?- dijo con voz estrangulada. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho y mis pulmones parecían necesitar todo el oxígeno del planeta para mantenerme vivo. Ella aun no lo supera.

Baje mi mirada otra vez, tal como lo había hecho cada vez que ella giraba la cabeza o se volteaba, mi ropa le quedaba enorme, pero se veía adorable, con ese short que le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas y la camiseta que a pesar de ser holgada para ella, dejaba entre ver la redondez de sus senos. Recordé la escena de la ducha, con la seda pegada a su piel suave, dejándome ver sus senos redondos y firmes, la aureola rosa de sus pezones inhiestos, me había quedado hipnotizad ante tal visión, sintiendo como mi miembro se ponía tan duro como ahora, ella siempre me ponía duro, incluso con un solo gesto. Recordar cómo había bajado su mirada oscurecida y hambrienta hacia mí, mirando fijamente mi entrepierna solo había hecho que empeorara, tuve que controlarme para no atraerla hacia mí y rasgar su ropa.

-no lo haría, me arrepiento de eso cada día Rose, fue el peor error que e cometido en mi maldita vida, yo de verdad lo sient…- volvió a interrumpirme. Sus ojos azules llameaban, tal como lo había hecho esa noche cuando todo se fue a la mierda, en llamas, había sido la última vez que ella me había dirigido una mirada así.

-no es verdad! Tú no te arrepientes de nada…

-eso no lo sabes! Me dejaras terminar o no?- dije volviendo a acercarme a ella, que comenzó a retroceder ante mi cercanía.

-no quiero escucharte, ya he tenido suficiente, me largo…- trato de escapar pero yo le cerré el paso. Tenía que escucharme, aunque tuviera que forzarla.- déjame pasar James!- volvió a intentar por el otro lado y cuando le cerré el paso otra vez, me empujo nuevamente, el contacto de sus manos sobre mí fue ardiente aunque solo haya durado segundos.- déjame pasar grandísimo hijo de puta!

-no hasta que me escuches! Maldita seas Rose! Escúchame joder!- dije sujetando sus brazos con fuerza a sus costados, ella me miraba iracunda, si las miradas matasen, mi madre ya llevaría 7 años llorando la perdida.-lo siento, lo siento tanto, me arrepiento cada día, desde el mismo instante en el que saliste de mi habitación ese maldito día, lamento haber jugado de esa manera contigo, lamento haberme tirado a esa estúpida chica en ese puto armario, lamento haberte gritado, haberte herido, lamento todo lo que hice durante estos años, lamento no haberme disculpado antes, lamento haberte roto el corazón, lamento haberte dado esa primera vez…

-estas mintiendo.- dijo ahora mientras cruzas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla. La apreté con más fuerza, sintiendo su calor.-eres conocido por tus mentiras James Potter… no esperes que te crea ahora.

-y tú por tú jodida terquedad Rose Weasley… pero no te estoy mintiendo y ambos lo sabemos- dije cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi frente contra la suya. Sentía como mi garganta parecía fuego y mis ojos ahora estaban más húmedos que lo normal.-perdóname Rose…

-que lo sientas no cambia nada…-dijo tan bajo como una suave brisa mientras sentía como su cuerpo pequeño temblaba.

-lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero en verdad lo siento.

-tenía 13 años James, fuiste el primero en todo, mi primer amor y me destrozaste, me rompiste a tal grado que no pude reunir los pedazos hasta después de años… no quiero que lo hagas otra vez…

-no lo haría…

-no te creo!- dijo ahora con renovada furia apartándose de mí y deshaciendo mi agarre. Tomo el caldero que estaba a su derecha y me lo aventó con tal fuerza que casi me rompe la nariz, por suerte no tenía nada hirviendo en el. Sus ojos llamaban y ella se paseaba como una fiera en el pequeño espacio en que la tenía encerrada.

-es verdad! Lo siento Rose, siento haberme comportado así contigo…

-pues yo no te creo!- dijo ahora lanzándome la taza del fregadero que alcance a esquivar, estrellándose contra el suelo.

-deja de lanzar cosas! Es verdad!, lo siento tanto que pase las últimas dos semanas bebiendo y llorando como un marica, lamentando mi penosa existencia al saber que te casarías con ese idiota traidor y de que te perdería para siempre, porque todo esto es mi maldita culpa!… sabes porque de pronto Scamander te aparecía hasta en la sopa?! Porque era tan amigable contigo y ni yo ni Fred interferíamos?! Yo le pedí a ambos que se acercaran a ti luego de que no pudiera acercarme yo mismo! Tú me ignorabas y no te culpo, quería disculparme, quería hacerte saber todo lo que hoy te dije porque me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti! De que te amaba… de que te amo- la última frase se coló de mis labios en un suspiro. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, con su brazo levantado y listo para lanzarme un cucharon. La ansiedad me carcomía, ella parecía petrificada, con los ojos abiertos y el brazo en lo alto, mirándome fijamente, yo esperando alguna respuesta, que al menos me dieran algo de esperanza. Ella despertó del trance luego de unos segundos y me enseño los dientes en la mueca más furiosa que he visto jamás, sus ojos parecían ligeramente desorbitados y estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-eso es bajo incluso para ti!- flexiono el brazo y lanzo, moví mi torso hacia un lado… pero ella no había apuntado precisamente a mi cabeza, bueno no a esa cabeza. Me doble sobre mí mismo poniendo mis manos sobre mi entrepierna, mientras sentía como el aire me faltaba y mis testículos parecían subir hasta mi estómago, que también dolía, todo dolía. Maldito Dios que hizo tan sensible esa puta parte del cuerpo masculino!

-jod-dida mierdaaa!-grite con voz estrangulada, me aferre a la encimera para no caer. Ella seguía con la boca fruncida, estaba completamente sonrojada y despeinada, parecía una loca, de hecho estaba loca!, me dejara estéril.-pero que mierda Rose! Me dejaras estéril!

-te lo merecías grandísimo malnacido! Deja de mentirme! solo estás haciendo esto porque ya no estaré llorando por ti como todas las demás! Porque ya te olvide!- grito moviendo las manos.- porque eres un egoísta! Justo en el momento en que desaparecerías de mi vida!

-no es verdad! No digas cosas que no sabes Rose! pregúntale a _Sander_ como te encontraba siempre, pregúntale como sabía que libros te gustaban, cual era tu dulce favorito, cuál es tu flor favorita, como supo todas esas cosas… yo se las dije, yo le ayudaba con el mapa, yo me fije en cada ínfimo detalle de ti desde siempre, se cuándo mientes, cuando vas a llorar, sé de memoria el sonido de tu risa, podría reconocer donde fuera tu olor, se cuándo estas enfurecida, que cuando estas aburrida te gusta enrollar el mechón de cabello de tu nuca, el de la derecha, ese que es más suave y rizado que el resto!, sé que cuando no quieres escuchar a alguien miras hacia el infinito y finges, sé que te desagradan las rubias , que te encanta volar en escoba, que odias herbolaria, que Vic siempre te ha caído mal, que tu tío favorito es mi papa, sé que te enferma que sepa todo esto de ti…- dije mientras me acercaba a ella esquivando los restos de jarros rotos, el caldero, el cucharon. Llegue hasta ella, que seguía mirándome detenidamente, sorprendida y son los niveles de furia un poco, solo un poco, menos elevados. Me acerque a ella hasta que nuestros pechos se rozaban y me incline lentamente para susurrarle al oído- y sé que aún me quieres…

Pase una mano por su nuca y estampe mis labios sobre los de ella con fuerza, mientras mi otra mano se enroscaba en su cintura para pegarla completamente a mí, con fuerza, con la necesidad y desesperación de un hombre que no ha bebido agua en años, mientras nuestros cuerpo parecían acoplarse a la perfección pareciendo uno, nadie encajo mejor en mí que ella.

El beso empezó tenso, sus labios se quedaron quietos sobre los míos que se movía tratando de reanimarlos, pero de pronto como si algo dentro de ella hubiera explotado en llamas, llevo sus brazos a mi cuello, parándose en puntitas para alcanzar un poco mi altura, una de sus manos se enredaba con rudeza en los cabellos de mi nuca, mientras la otra enterraba sus uñas en uno de mis omoplatos, mi lengua se abrió paso en su boca; húmeda, dulce.

Moví mis labios sobre los suyos con tanto sentimiento, con tanto deseo, que solo aumento cuando ella me imito, devorándonos la boca como posesos, besando y mordiendo, en una batalla de lenguas y dientes. Deslice mi mano desde su nuca, por su espalda, lentamente, recibiendo un jadeo de esos dulces labios, hasta llegar a la curva de su cadera, para enterrar con fuerza mis dedos en ella, jadeo aún más fuerte y en respuesta enterró con mayor brutalidad sus uñas en mi piel haciéndome jadear sonoramente.

-te amo- dije jadeando. Ella desde su pequeña altura, me miraba con sus ojos azules que ahora no eran más que un pequeño halo alrededor de la dilatada pupila.

-yo te odio, te detesto…- dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y besarme. Su lengua, furiosa entro en mi boca, sin ningún preámbulo, aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta al respirar, y recorría todo mi interior con furiosa lentitud mientras jalaba mi cabello con fuerza. Me separe de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ahora estaba mucho más despeinada.

-mientes.-dije para volver a besarla. Me sentía como un volcán en erupción, bueno literalmente en erupción. Mi miembro palpitaba de necesitad casi dolorosa. Pegue un respingo cuando sus pequeñas y finas manos de colaron por debajo de la remera, estaban frías, recorriendo mi abdomen, delineando con los dedos los músculos marcados, lentamente. Me estaba volviendo loco. No pude más que gruñir un gemido.

Prácticamente rugiendo, lleve mis manos a su trasero apretando con fuerza sus redondas nalgas para levantarla y enredar sus piernas en mi cintura. Ambos gemimos al sentir mi erección presionando contra su zona más íntima y cálida. Sus labios se deslizaron suavemente por el contorno de mi mandíbula, dejando pequeños besos húmedos queme volvían aún más loco. La apreté con fuerza contra mí para hacerla gemir de nuevo, esta vez ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió lenta y débilmente, de una manera sumamente erótica.

Me gire y en el proceso bote el especiero, que se hizo trizas contra en suelo, trastabillando algunas veces llegue hasta la pared de la salita donde la apoye para tomar aire, ella no dejaba de tocarme el torso primero delicada y suavemente para en algunas ocasiones arañar con fuerza, seguramente dejando marcas. En venganza adentre mis manos en la remera negra que llevaba, toque la suave piel de su estómago, apreté con un poco más de fuerza las costillas, haciéndola gemir y finalmente llegue a sus senos.

Puse ambas manos sobre sus senos, acariciando y ahuecándolos con las manos, intercalando la delicadeza con la fuerza, sentía sus pezones contra mis palmas, tan duros como rocas, mientras apretaba la piel suave y fina. Ella ronroneaba con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, disfrutando de las caricias, mientras con sus piernas me acerco más a ella, con mi gran erección presionando sobre la ropa. Se enderezo y dirigí su boca a mis labios apasionadamente mientras yo tiraba y piñizcaba sus pezones, ella se tomaba momentos para jadear o gemir cada vez que tiraba con más fuerza de esos pequeños pináculos rosados. Se separé por unos segundos de mí y lamio con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior para luego morderlo suavemente. Gemí y aumento la fuerza de la mordida hasta que degusté el sabor a sangre en mi lengua, el sabor de mi propia sangre.

El sabor metálico de su sangre me éxito aún más mientras él seguía piñizcando rudamente mis pezones, gruño de manera salvaje y sentía como mi sexo se humedecía cada vez más mientras palpitaba débilmente de anticipación al sentir su miembro contra todo la ropa. Paro de piñizcare los senos y mirándome a los ojos comenzó a subir la remera que yo llevaba, como pidiendo permiso o esperando que lo detuviera, cosa que no iba a hacer. Ya estaba en llamas por él, ardiente de deseo. Deslizo la prenda por mi cabeza y el arrojo a cualquier parte, imite su acción tomando el dobladillo de su remera y también se la saque, lanzándola al suelo.

Me beso nuevamente, aun con el labio herido y ensangrentado, mordiendo e introduciendo su traviesa lengua en mi boca hasta encontrar la mía y enredarse juntas, tal como serpientes.

Llevé mis manos a sus pantalones y jalé el elástico para luego soltarlo causando que éste choque con toda la velocidad en la piel de su cintura. Quería que se lo quite y, al parecerme entendió ya que pegando su desnudo pecho al mío, para que yo no resbalara, se bajó los shorts… no traía boxes.

Gemí de anticipación cuando bajando la vista pude ver su miembro al fin desnudo, tan erecto, tan grande. Era más macizo de lo que recordaba, pero me recordé que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había lo había saludado. Podía ver atrases de la sensible piel, venas azuladas y verdosas en algunas partes, también algunos relieves de estas mismas, su glande se vea enrojecido y brillante… sentí como el pecho de James vibraba contra mí, jadee levantando mi cabeza y le mire. Se estaba riendo!

-si hubiera sabido que bajándome los pantalones quedarías sin palabras, lo hubiera hecho antes…-dijo enterrando su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y clavícula, sentí como sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa. Me mordí el labio para no sonreír también.

-es solo que hace mucho que no nos veíamos…- ronronee, el saco su cabeza de mi cuello y me beso nuevamente mientras él jugaba con el elástico de mis shorts. Metió sus manos dentro de la prenda y acaricio mis glúteos con fuerza y luego volvió a presionar su erección contra mí, solté un profundo gemido mientras me humedecía aún más. Lo quería dentro de mi ahora, ahora o explotaría y me consumiría de deseo, el pareció leerme la mente, porque desenredo mis piernas de su cintura y me poso en el suelo.

Volviendo a mi altura, con suerte yo le llegaba al pecho, le mire y con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida engancho dos dedos en el elástico del short y lo bajo lentamente, muy lentamente, dejándome solo en bragas.

-estoy a punto de correrme solo con ver esas bragas.- dijo con la vos grave mientras volvía a poner sus manos en mi trasero para levantarme y enredar mis piernas en el al tiempo que yo me abrazaba a su cuerpo. Sentí con mayor intensidad aquel protuberante miembro y sin poder aguantarme comencé a moverme sobre él, frotándome en él, solo con la fina tela de encaje ya completamente humedecida entre nosotros, lo que pareció sorprenderle, ya que tembló entre mis brazos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás soltando sonoros gruñidos mesclados con gemidos roncos.

El bruscamente me reacomodo en sus brazos, pegando mucho más su miembro a mi húmedo y tibio sexo, para luego bajar la cabeza y besarme. Mordió mi labio inferior y lo soltó produciendo un chasquido, bajo lentamente por mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando, dejando marcas a su camino mientras yo solo pude gemir quedamente. Llego a mi clavícula y volvió a reacomodarme, esta vez para que mis senos quedaran a la altura de su boca. Introdujo uno de mis pezones a su boca y le beso primero con delicadeza, haciendo que yo soltara suspiros, luego poco a poco aumento el ritmo mientras una de sus manos piñizcaba el otro, acoplándose al ritmo, su lengua jugaba con mi pequeño y sensible pezón, rozándolo en ocasiones con los dientes, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Solté un gritito y comencé a frotarme con más cinco contra él, moviendo inconscientemente mis caderas, buscando algún contacto. Repitió la acción con mi otro pecho, devorándolo con la boca, yo enredaba mis dedos en su rebelde cabello acercando su boca más a mí.

-James… por favor…-la voz salió extrañamente grave y pastosa, separe su boca de mi pecho y la junte con la mía, besándolo nuevamente, trasmitiéndole todo lo que sentía.-hazme el amor James…

Esa frase basto para que luego de gemir, desesperado se dirigiera a su habitación, sin dejar de besarme, avanzando por el pasillo esquivando su antigua ropa y mi abrigo, cada cierto intervalo estampándome contra una pared para acariciarme los muslos, el trasero o los pechos, que apretaba con suavidad con aquellas grandes y algo ásperas y callosas manos. Abrió con una patada la puerta de su habitación iluminada solamente por las ventanas y se encamino a la cama, una vez que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama, me arrojo suavemente a ella.

Rebote sobre el cómodo colchón y le mire, él estaba viéndome desde su altura, completamente desnudo, lo recorrí con la mirada mientras me lamia inconscientemente los labios, sus músculos marcados, la piel de aspecto suave y brillante, el cabello alborotado producto de mis jalones, sus piernas firmes y con suaves vellos, los brazos musculosos…su pene, que parecía llamarme e hipnotizarme.

Estaba tan húmeda, tan necesitada, lo quería ahora.

-James…- dije mientras abría más mis piernas y le llamaba con un dedo. El sonrió de una forma tan sensual, que me pregunte como lo hacia. Se subió a la cama, avanzando hasta donde yo me encontraba y me beso cubriendo mis labios al mismo instante en el que sentí su duro y desnudo cuerpo sobre mí. Beso brevemente mi boca, bajando por mi cuello, lamiendo mi clavícula, cuando uno de mis pezones y finalmente llego a la parte sur de mi cuerpo. Se detuvo ahí y luego de una pequeña sonrisa beso mi sexo sobre la ropa interior, humedeciéndola aún más con su saliva. Gemí y acaricie sus cabellos, él se incorporó y finalmente me desnudo completamente, bajando mis bragas con los ojos fijo en mí. Lanzo mis bragas lejos de manera descuidada.

Volvió a subir hacia mi boca mientras sus muslos pesadamente musculosos separaron los míos más delgados, y la punta de su pene roso suavemente mis labios interiores. Le bese con más desesperación de la que nunca había conocido, necesitaba su toque. Mis brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuello, mis dedos adentrados en su cabello. Podía sentir los muslos apretados sobre los de él mientras arqueaba mis caderas en un salvaje intento de forzar la endurecida carne de su erección a través de mis pliegue húmedos.

-No todavía.- retrocedí bajando nuevamente mis labios por su cuello.- quiero saborearte antes.- ella gimió algo frustrada, estaba tan necesitada como yo, podía sentir sus fluidos humedecer mi pene, consiguiendo un exquisito placer que rallaba en lo doloroso.

Rose levantó la cabeza para ver como mi lengua lamió sobre su pezón, entonces comencé a bajar por su cuerpo. Un beso por aquí, un pellizco por allá. Mi lengua jugaba sobre su carne. Lamiendo todo el trayecto desde su pecho por su estómago, introduje la lengua en la hendidura del ombligo, que la hizo gemir profunda y lánguidamente, mientras sacudía las caderas levemente, acomode mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Llegue a la ardiente piel de su sexo y me incline hasta que mi nariz le rozo.

-Tan dulce -susurre, con voz áspera- Hueles tan dulce Rose…

Bese lentamente su sexo, moviendo mi boca lenta y suavemente sobre toda su extensión, sintiendo aquel espeso jugo con sabor intenso sobre mis labios. Ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y lo jalo con más fuerza gimiendo lastimeramente. Saque mi lengua y lamí de abajo hacia arriba de forma suave, separando los suaves labios, ahora libre de rizos pelirrojos.

Volví a lamer su sexo, pero esta vez con un poco más de presión, con su sabor explotando en mi boca, lamí lentamente cada labio por separado desde abajo hasta rozar levemente su clítoris, ella gemía casi fuera de sí. Lleve mi lengua a la pequeña y dilatada entrada y la lamí suavemente para después introducir mi lengua en ella, que grito y movió las caderas hacia mi boca en buscar de un contacto más profundo. Volví a repetir la misma acción algunas veces mientras ella empujaba mi rostro entre sus piernas jalándome de los cabellos.

Complacido de haber obtenido aquella reacción, volví a besar su sexo esta vez con más pasión, mientras succionaba sus fluidos y rozaba su clítoris con los dientes, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás cuando se entregó al placer.

-James!-Su grito era un espeso lamento de hambre cuando su espalda se arqueo notablemente por el placer, su necesidad hizo eco en mí, enviado pulsaciones a lo largo de mi carne hasta mí ya dolorosamente erecto pene. Moría por penetrarla de una vez, de manera salvaje, pero debía aguantar, debía hacerla disfrutar hasta que perdiera la cordura.

-oh Merlín!- grite fuera de mi cuando sentí sus dedos enterrados en las apretadas profundidades de mi vagina. La estiraron, la quemaron, empujando dentro de ella hasta que estaba segura que no podría mantener ningún pensamiento coherente, primero había sido un solitario dedo, que mis paredes apretaron con fuerza, y luego de soltar un juramento el agrego un segundo dedo, mientras su lengua juguetona le daba toques a mi inflamado y sobre excitado clítoris.

No podía dejar de mover mis caderas, de llevar más adentro sus dedos. Ahora me sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrada por la necesidad, por el deseo de estar llena, de ser tomada. El placer ardía dentro de mí mientras la boca de James ahora succionaba mi clítoris todo mientras sus dedos la follaban lento y duro, empujándola inexorablemente hacia la locura.

-más!-jadee sin respiración, clavando mis dedos en sus hombros, ya que lo dejaría calvo si seguía tirando su cabello; mientras se arqueaba más cerca. Abrí más piernas, desesperada por más besos, más contacto, más de cualquier cosa que el deseara darle. Aquí y ahora. Se retorció debajo de él, presione sus caderas contra su cara, conduciendo mi clítoris más profundo en su boca mientras sentía el tortuoso placer apretado a través de mí advirtiéndome de que estaba a los instantes del orgasmo.

-James!...-Grite su nombre cuando luche y no pudo reprimir los espasmos, aunque claramente no pude. Su respuesta fue un gruñido bajo, un último golpecito de su lengua sobre mi clítoris y de repente, el poderoso empuje de sus dedos en mi centro.

El placer explotó a través de mí, sorprendiéndome por la fuerza de ello, la fuerza de él. Mi cuerpo tensado mientras el fuego golpeaba a través de cada célula de su cuerpo. Podría haber jurado que se escuchó gritar su nombre otra vez. Estaba segura que lo había hecho, a pesar de sus intentos de no hacerlo. Mis dedos estaban encerrados en su cabello nuevamente, sosteniendo sus labios entre sus muslos mientras me sacudía y estremecía debajo de él.

Solté un gruñido animal cuando sus jugos parecieron explotar en mi boca y mucho de ese delicioso néctar paso por mis labios hacia mi garganta, se había corrido violentamente solo son el uso de mis dedos y mi boca. Esto era lo más glorioso que había sentido nunca jamás. Estaba a punto de reír como un loco solo de felicidad, pero trate de controlarme para no asustarla o hacerla enfurecer.

Me incorpore y volví a observarla, estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las manos, que se habían deslizado de mi cabello, cerradas firmemente apretando el edredón. Una suave y perezosa sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios y abrió los ojos lentamente, sus ojos brillantes, como zafiros relucientes. Me incline sobre ella cubriendo su cuerpo.

-te amo James…- dijo para luego soltar un suave risita.- te amo aunque seas un idiota egoísta y arrogante…

-ya sabes que te amo… aunque seas terca y sabelotodo… te amo más que a mi propia vida, siempre lo he hecho y lo hare hasta que muera y si hay algo más después… te apuesto una rana de chocolate a que te seguiría amando.- dije también riendo suavemente. Me sentía tan feliz, tan feliz que solo quería congelar el tiempo para estar con ella siempre de esta manera. Amándonos.

-hazme el amor James… y procura que esta vez sí termine.- dijo riendo entre dientes mientras apartaba los mechones de cabello que cubrían mi rostro.

-cuenta con ello, gritaras de tal manera que Jim llamara a la policía…-dije para luego besarla, con su sabor aun en la boca, ella al notarlo gimió con fuerza y apretó aún más sus piernas a mis costados.

Deslizando entre ambos una mano, llegue hasta mi miembro y con mis dedos alrededor de mi pesada longitud me incline hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Mi glande separo los hinchados labios de su sexo, que lo besaron con sus húmedos pliegues mientras me habría camino hacia su centro y una vez que encontré su entrada la bese un instante.

-eres mía Rose… no importa cuántas veces Scamander te haya besado o hecho el amor, tu siempre serás mía y yo siempre seré tuyo- dije con voz desigual y áspera, contra sus labios.

-siempre he sido tuya James, solo tuya… y lo seguiré siendo siempre-dijo cuándo alzo sus caderas introduciendo unos milímetros mi glande en su interior. Y sin más comencé a empujar dentro de ella, lentamente y con cuidado.

Quería envolverlo tan profundo dentro de mí, dentro de mi alma, de forma que nunca más pudiera salir. Estaba entrando en mí, empujando en mi interior, mientras sus ojos me miraban de esa manera, con tanto cariño, con tanta delicadeza, con amor, con tanto amor que me dolía el pecho. Todo esto parecía un bálsamo para mi desgarrado corazón, que poco a poco iba armándose y acomodándose en mi interior, y tal como había sido desde hace años, palpitando por él, acoplándose al ritmo de su corazón, que bombeaba furioso contra mi pecho, contra el mío.

Los sollozos de necesidad saliendo de mi garganta cuando mi carne se separó para él, ardió alrededor del él. La llenó. Centímetro a centímetro cuando sintió otra contracción desgarrando a través de ella. Nunca pensó que fuera posible el orgasmo sin más que el acto de penetración. Sólo la sensación de él empujando dentro de ella, la pesada longitud de su pene acariciando sus sensibles músculos interiores, la empujaban demasiado rápido hacia una vorágine de sensaciones.

-estas… tan estrecha Rose...- dijo entre dientes, con la frente sudorosa, mientras sus músculos de la espalda, costados y nalgas se tensaban.

Tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando el placer me dejo ver una violenta cascada de luz y color, agitando a través de sus sentidos, desgarró a través de ellos y me dejó temblando cuando James comenzó a empujar dentro de mí con profundos y medidos golpes. Mientras sentía como se deslizaba dentro de mí, sintiendo el relieve de algunas venas y su gran glande, tocando los puntos sensibles de mis paredes.

Sus manos estaban por su cuerpo, en algunas ocasiones sosteniendo sus caderas hacia él, otras acariciando sus pechos o deslizando una mano desde su esternón hasta su viento con una suave y lenta caricia ardiente. Sus labios se trasladaban de mi boca a mi cuello o a mi hombro para morder o a mis senos para besarlos. Podía sentir cada áspero gruñido que retumbaba en su pecho, como haciendo eco a través de mi pecho. Sentía cada pulso de la sangre que palpitaba en su pene cuando iba y venía dentro de ella, mientras sus paredes lo abrazaban y retenían dentro de ella cada vez que llegaba a la empuñadura.

Mis gemidos hacían eco a mí alrededor, al igual que los suyos y sus duras y ásperas respiraciones llenaban sus sentidos. Envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, luche para aferrarme a algo, a cualquier cosa, que la anclara a la tierra cuando el espiral de éxtasis comenzó a apretar en mi interior. No podría soportarlo. Podía sentirlo quemando, corriendo veloz, creando un remolino en su interior que no tenía esperanza de resistir. El placer nunca había sido de esa forma. La lujuria nunca había sido así. Nunca había conocido algo tan profundo, tan lleno de pura sensación de éxtasis como la sensación de James haciéndome suya de nuevo. Podía sentir una conexión, un vínculo a través del placer que la aturdía .Era una reacción química, tan violenta como una bomba atómica.

Mi mano acarició a lo largo de su cadera mientras mantenía mi peso sobre un codo. Subí acariciando por su costado, rodeando su pecho. Golpeteando mis dedos sobre el apretado pezón mientras mi lengua recorría su cuello y sus caderas se movían con mayor rapidez. Más duro. Mi pene empujaba dentro de ella con poderosos golpes, que hacían que su hinchado clítoris se rozara contra la base de su miembro y la hiciera gritar de placer. Podía sentir mi pene aún más macizo y tenso dentro de ella que tenía su carne cada vez más hinchada, sentía su vientre endurecido.

Tan cerca. Podía sentir el orgasmo cosquilleando en mis testículos, tensándolos al igual que mi miembro, más cerca del final. Ella también lo estaba moviendo su cuerpo más cerca de mí, arqueándose y retorciéndose contra mí cuando la ferocidad de ello comenzó a quemar a través de ambos. Sus piernas se apretaron en torno a mí, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Podía sentirlo, estaba allí, tan cerca, tan lleno de sensación que cuando se derramó sobre ella, juró que se estaba muriendo.

-James!- la escuchó gritar su nombre cuando mis dientes se hundieron en su hombro. Entonces sintió su aliento alojado en su garganta, su cuerpo contraído, sus paredes apretándolo, estrujándolo con éxtasis.

No había palabras para el éxtasis disparado a través de mí ahora. No había manera de explicar o describir la fuerza, la profundidad de su liberación. Se sentía como si se mezclaran, se convirtiera en uno solo. Sentía su pequeño cuerpo tomándolo, aceptándolo, y supo que en su vida, nunca conocería este placer con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Nunca había imaginado que tal placer pudiera existir.

Era mía. Enterré mi cara contra su pecho cuando me estremeció por encima de ella, su propia liberación sacudiendo a través de su cuerpo cuando finalmente se corrió con violencia, derramando los últimos chorros de semen en su interior. Le pertenecía tanto como él le pertenecía a ella. Ahora no podía rechazarla. No podía abandonarla, no podía alejarme de ella. Nunca más me alejaría de ella.

Vio la mordida que le había hecho en su hombro como una marca en su carne, marcándola.

-mía.-gruñí en su hombro. A lo que ella respondió con un último gemido suave.

Abrace a Rose contra mí, con mis brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba aún estremecido ante la fuerza del placer que había desgarrado a través de mí. La violencia de su liberación me dejó temblando y de repente demasiado consciente de lo que le sucedería si perdía a esta mujer. Perderla bien podría matarme.

Cepillando su cabello atrás de su rostro húmedo de sudor, deje que mis dedos acariciaran su pómulo, la mandíbula, mientras miraba sus ojos azules, brillantes tan brillantes como nunca los había visto. Su mujer. Su Rose. De él y de nadie más. Luche para detener la posesión aumentando dentro de mí, el sentimiento de algo que me pertenecía a solamente a mí. Sólo para mí.

Mire dentro de los ojos de Rose y vio una vez más un destello de algo de miedo. Incluso ahora, segundos después del placer más increíble que hubiera conocido. Ella tenía miedo de que el la estuviera utilizando nuevamente, quizás con el tiempo podría demostrarle que no hay nada que temer, que nunca más me alejaría de ella, que daría mi vida por ella sin pensar. Sabía, sin una sombra de duda, que la vida sin ella ya no era algo a la que pudiera hacer frente. Esta mezcla de emociones que hacían que me dieran ganas de reír, de abrazarla, de besarla, era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido. Era amor.

-te amo Rose…- dijo mientras sus dedos acariciaran lentamente mi mejilla, dejando un rastro de fuego donde sea que su piel tocaba la suya. El me sostenía con la otra mano la cintura, mientras yo me pegaba a uno de sus costados y apoyaba mi cabeza en su fornido pecho.

Tenía miedo a que esto no significara nada para él, miedo de ser solo yo la que sentía, la que amaba, que estuviera usándome otra vez para dejarme rota y que estaba vez yo no pudiera ni siquiera hacerle frente. No podría si el me dejaba esta vez. No otra vez.

Pero esas 9 letras me convencieron, él me amaba, quizás tanto como yo le amaba. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Una breve risa se escuchó salir de mis labios antes de estirarme lo eficiente y besarlo, esta vez lento, detenidamente, recorriendo sus finos labios mientras el trazaba pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre la piel de mi cadera con una mano y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro.

-yo también te amo James…-suspire luego del beso. Su sonrisa socarrona casi me hizo reír, sus ojos avellana brillaban de la felicidad, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

-me encanta como hueles…- dijo enterrando su nariz en el nacimiento de mi cabello.

-yo no podía decir lo mismo hace algunas horas… aunque ahora no me quejo.- dije acariciando su cabello mientras miraba el techo, sonriendo. Sentí su pecho vibrar de la risa.

-pues es posible que haya quedado estéril después de que me lanzaras ese maldito cucharon…no sabía que tenías tan buen tiro…

-para que veas soy una caja de sorpresas…

-ahora tendremos que poner aún más empeño para poder dejarte embarazada…- dijo levantando la mirada y esperando mi reacción. Puse una mano sobre su rostro acariciando la suave piel.

-James hay algo que tengo que decirte…- dije con voz seria. Había llegado el momento.

-oh… no por favor, eso suena a ruptura… me dejaras? Aun ni siquiera empezamos… te casaras con Scamander de todos modos?- dijo escupiendo la última frase con odio. Tenía ganas de reír por su reacción, cuan equivocado estaba.

-no, pero si es sobre Lis…

-estas embarazada del?! Por eso debes casarte con él?- pregunto ahora lleno de pánico.- yo puedo hacerme cargo del bebé Rose… no importa que sea rubio.

-Maldito seas James! Me escucharas o no, no hay ningún bebe!- dije ahora algo molesta. El abrió los ojos y me miro anhelante.- no me casare con Lysander, no puedo… porque rompimos y por qué te amo a ti.-dije recordando la ruidosa pelea antes de salir en su búsqueda, Lysander gritándome que los aurores estaban buscando a James, que él no era asunto nuestro, yo gritándole que era mi primo y que iría a buscarlo de todas formas, en resumen de la larga y tediosa pelea, la primera desde que comenzamos, él me dijo que si salía por esa puerta esto terminaba, que no dejaría que James se interpusiera entre nosotros otra vez, yo le grite que se fuera al demonio y que cerrara la puerta al salir, para luego lanzarle el anillo al rostro, dar un portazo y salir airosa del edificio.

-aun…-yo le mire alzando una ceja y el sonriente nuevamente me respondió.-aún no hay bebe Rose… pero sé que luego habrá uno.-el comenzó a reír y yo en venganza le piñizque el pómulo por no escuchar nada de lo que le dije.-auch! Pensé que habíamos pasado la fase de agresiones físicas…

-pues tú no me escuchas.-dije ceñuda.

-claro que te escuche, rompiste con se idiota y lo mandaste al diablo.-dijo como si nada apretándome más contra el- te apuesto a que casi le dejas ciego con el anillo…

-como lo sabes?!-estaba sorprendida, quizás ya lo sabía, aunque no es probable si ocurrió hace solo unas horas y él estaba desaparecido a esas horas.

-te conozco demasiado bien Rose… nadie lanza tacos y objetos potencialmente peligrosos como tu…-dijo riendo.

-no lanzo tacos…

-claro que sí, dices más palabrotas que tío Charly…- se acomodó apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarme. Mientras su otra mano me abrazaba y acariciaba la cadera, de manera posesiva- Estoy tan feliz que estoy tratando de controlarme para no bailar desnudo frente a la ventana…

-y que te detiene? A mí no me molestaría- dijo con picardía. No claro que no me molestaría.

-dos cosas, la primera, que el trafico nocturno de Londres no aguantaría semejante espectáculo hecho por este cuerpo hecho para el pecado…- dijo señalándose a sí mismo, para luego levantarse rápidamente, llevándose el calor con el.- y que tengo algo más importante que hacer…

-espero que ese algo importante no sea ir a comprar cigarrillos…- dije. El rio sonoramente, echando la cabeza hacia otra para soltar una carcajada. Me encantaba cuando era así. Desuso su cama y me indico a que me metiera dentro de las sabanas, le hizo caso y me apretuje contra ella para entrar en calor mientras él iba hacia el armario y sacaba todo el contenido del primer cajón lanzándolo al suelo. No podía dejar de mirarlo, se paseaba completamente desnudo ante mis ojos y yo solo podía devorarlo con la mirada mientras volvía a encenderme.

-sé que quizás es muy pronto, pero ya que no llevas el feo anillo de los Scamander en la mano… quieres casarte conmigo.- dijo llegando a mi lado, sonriendo tímidamente. Si tímidamente.

Atónita observaba el pequeño y fino anillo, de oro blanco y con una pequeña esmeralda brillando a la débil luz. Era hermoso. El parecía ansioso.

-sé que no es un diamante, pero papá lo encontró en la antigua casa de mis abuelos, nadie nunca se atrevió a revisar los escombros… así que estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo en el armario de mi abuela… si no te gusta puedo comprar otro. So...

-si.-dije riéndome al verlo balbucear. Era tan impaciente, solo estaba comprobando no estar soñando.- es hermoso James… y claro que me casare contigo idiota.

Se lanzó sobre mis labios al tiempo de que deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo, este parecía adaptarse a mi dedo como una segunda piel. Lo jale de los hombros para que cayera sobre mí, que aún estaba en la cama. Ahora iba a ser yo la que le hiciera el amor a él.

-prométeme que no desaparecerás para la boda…-dije entre beso y beso mientras rodaba para quedar sobre él. Él sonreía tan radiantemente que no pude evitar besarlo otra vez. -nunca me hagas algo así otra vez o me veré obligada a buscarte por todo el mundo y darte otra paliza cuando te encuentre….

-desapareceré solo si tú lo haces conmigo…-dijo en un gemido cuando arañe su pecho y moví mis caderas sobre las de él.

-iría al mismo infierno si tú vas conmigo.- y fue lo último que no fuera gemido que salió de mis labios antes de hacerle el amor.

**_Horas más tarde._**

Gire la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta del apartamento de James con lentitud. Tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible. Gracias a Merlín que el estúpido de mi amigo me había dado una copia. Había entrado al edificio con la esperanza de encontrarlo al fin en casa, de seguro bastante ebrio y con un tatuaje que diga "Rose te amo con locura" en la frente, cosa que era bastante probable.

Sin embargo nunca pensé con encontrarme con algo así, luego de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas me quede boquiabierto.

-que mierda…-susurre bajito.

La cocina parecía un campo de batalla, con tazas hechas tizas en el suelo, el caldero, un cucharon, el orégano y otra especias regadas por doquier y manchas de chocolate por todos lados. Gire la cabeza hacia la sala, donde parecía que la guerra también había llegado, los cuados de la pared de la salida estaban chuecos. James nunca dejaría su departamento así!

Pero la ropa regada por el suelo hizo que la idea de una banda organizada de terroristas pasara a segundo plano, por el suelo del pasillo, parecían haber volcado un armario entero, remeras, abrigos, partes de pijamas, zapatos, pantalones; llegue a la puerta del baño y casi solté una maldición al verlo completamente inundado, seguí avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

Un camisón blanco de seda… bastante bonito se enredó en mi pie, había ropa interior de James, calcetines y unas mmm… lindas bragas de encaje negro regados por el suelo.

Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por mi boca y tuve que poner una mano sobre ella para no soltar una carcajada. En la cama, bajo las mantas, había dos personas.

James abrazando posesivamente a una pequeña chica pelirroja, mientras los rizos fuego de esta se extendían por la almohada. Era Rose. Contuvo el impulso de despertarlos para felicitarlos, James me mataría si hiciera eso y yo no quería morir joven, aunque no negaba que era bastante tentador y sumamente gracioso.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y camine en puntitas hacia la salida, Albus tenía que saber esto. Pase rápidamente por la puerta de salida, baje las escaleras bailando y cantando y salude a Jim antes de salir del edificio. Saque mi móvil y marque una vez más a Al. La línea sonó unos segundos y luego se escuchó la conocida voz de uno de mis tantos primos.

-Fred, alguna noticia?- sonaba ansioso, lo torturaría un poquito.

-es que dormir contigo que ya no saludas Albus Severus?- pregunte con vos de chica, el soltó un suspiro seseante.

-Hola Fred, que tal tu día? Como te fue en la misión?- pregunto con voz monótona y aburrida.

-lo encontré…

-que? Estas de broma?!

-no, está en su apartamento… esta en muuuy buenas manos-dije con burla, lo escuche reír al otro lado de la línea y el sonido de una taza hacerse trizas. Albus era tan torpe.-adivina con que pequeña y gruñona pelirroja está durmiendo desnudo y abrazadito….

-los encontraron Scor, parece que al fin se acostaron!- grito haciendo que mi tímpano casi estallara, pude escuchar la sonora risa del rubio esposo de mi prima.

-parece que Rose en mejor que un escuadrón completo de aurores…


End file.
